Wicked Games
by Lou98
Summary: After five years apart Aria returns to Rosewood, seeking out Ezra. The attraction between them is undeniable and the inevitable happens. How will they cope being in each others lives again?
1. Chapter 1: Wicked Games

**_This is my first Pretty Little Liars Fic I hope you like it :) It could be a one shot, but I do have ideas for this story so I may continue it!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pretty Little Liars characters_**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 ** _Wicked Games: Chapter One_**

 ** _'It's strange what desire will make foolish people do'_**

The streets of Rosewood were quiet. The eerie silence making the click of Aria's stilettos and the clunk of her suitcase wheels hitting the pavement almost deafening. It was almost three in the morning and it struck Aria how easily she manoeuvred through the dark streets; five years ago she would've been terrified to walk alone at night in Rosewood. But things are different now. With each click of her heel the thought of turning back became overwhelming. She hadn't seen _him_ for a little over five years. She began to think she'd never see _him_ again. After all Aria had no desire to return to Rosewood, she was quite happy with her new life. After finishing her English degree at the University of Savannah Aria got a job at a publishing house based in New York. That's where she met Liam, the only other man she'd ever loved and although she loves him dearly he can't quite compare to the first.

When Aria went away to College she tried not to think of _him_. At first it was because she wanted to be independent and enjoy living her life free of all the restrictions of Rosewood. Then after a couple of months she tried not to think of _him_ because she realised what a terrible mistake she had made in leaving _him_. No matter how hard she tried to forget, _he_ crept back into her mind each day. A few times she became dangerously close to searching for _him_ , but she caught herself just in time. Despite that, she enjoyed her college experience. She had a few non serious boyfriends, and she kept in touch with the girls, but there was always something that was missing. When Aria learnt that she had got the job in New York she was ecstatic, she'd always loved the idea of living in a big city. It wasn't until she was unpacking her things in her new apartment that she realised New York was full of _him_. The theatre, the roof, the book shops, the plans they'd made late at night in _his_ apartment to have adventures there.

She met Liam on her first day on the job. Like her he was fresh out of college and trying to work his way into the literary world. He was kind and funny and attractive and it was the first time in a long time she had felt anything close to the feelings she felt for _him_. When she first started working, she mainly did menial tasks like fetching coffee and photocopying, but her potential was quickly realised and for the past year she has worked as an editorial assistant chasing authors for new chapters and making sure deadlines are met. She was actually content with her life, for the first time in a long time. She had Liam, a great job and it was becoming easier to block _him_ from her mind. That was until a few months ago.

She rushed into work as usual expecting to find a large pile of files on her desk for sorting. She was taken aback to find only one file sitting on her desk, it seemed to be taunting her as she hung up her coat and placed away her bag. She sat at her desk and peered over at it, the bright red urgent stamped all over it made her feel incredibly uneasy. Tentatively she reached out and picked up the file. She flicked over the cover and let out a long breath when she read the name at the top. It was _him_. _Him_ who she spent the last five years getting over, _him_ who she swore she would never speak to again, it was _him_. She shut her eyes and took a few deep breaths hoping that when she reopened them _his_ name would be gone and it would all be in her imagination. However when she opened her eyes _his_ name was still there slapping her right in the face. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she dropped the file like it was a hot coal in her hand. She turned round to see Liam, an apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry," He said kissing her on the cheek, "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay." Aria said moving to stand in front of the file."

Liam eyed her suspiciously and reached behind her grabbing for the file. Aria's heart began to race a thousand miles per hour. She hadn't told Liam anything about _him_ ; all he knew was that she had a steady boyfriend in high school that she loved very much. She had no idea what that file contained, and though it was very unlikely that there would be anything about her in there she still wondered. Liam's eyes widened when he began reading the file.

"Oh they gave you _his_ file; you must be good at your job." Liam smiled at her. Aria's brows knitted in confusion.

"You know about this file?" She asked, panic coursing through her veins.

"Yeah, this guy wrote this amazing best seller book a few years ago, and he's been working on the second one ever since but he can't seem to finish it that's why the file is urgent we want to publish it before people begin to lose interest in him." Liam explained. Aria's head swirled with mixed emotions. She was happy that _he'd_ finally done what _he'd_ always wanted, but she was also sad that she wasn't there to see it happen. Not only was a tidal wave of emotion running through Aria's head, there was also one burning question. She bit down on her tongue hard, trying to stop herself from asking, afraid of what the answer might be. She looked over at Liam and decided to grant herself this one little indulgence.

"What was the book about?" She asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Well it's about a teacher that falls in love with his student and how they tried to maintain their relationship without getting caught out. It sounds kind of crappy I know but it's actually really good I read it last summer. The guy that wrote it was actually a teacher, but I guess the book is like a hundred percent fiction or he'd like be in jail now or something."

Aria cringed at his words, and couldn't help feeling uncomfortable at how close Liam was to the truth. Liam flicked through the file some more.

"It says he taught in Pennsylvania, do you recognise his name?" Liam asked,

Aria tried to keep her expression neutral and her voice level, "Pennsylvania's a big place." She said, it wasn't a lie technically, but it wasn't the truth either. "Can I have that?" She asked reaching for the file. He gave it to her and as she scanned the pages she felt herself becoming numb. _He_ wrote it about her, about _them._ She had to hold back her tears as she recognised pieces of her life; lazy Saturdays in _his_ apartment, the trip to the museum, the kiss in the rain. All of her most cherished and sacred memories right there on the pages and Liam had unknowingly read all about them. She felt strangely violated at the thought of hundreds of thousands of strangers also sharing in her most favourite moments.

Liam left to go to his own desk and Aria slumped down in her chair staring at the file. If she chased up these chapters it could mean coming into contact with _him_ , which she definitely didn't want. But if she asked to swap with someone it would arouse suspicion and make her boss start asking awkward questions.

After mulling it over for an hour or so she decided to chase up the chapters. She may not even have to talk to _him_ after all the only contact information in the file was for _his_ assistant. She sent him a quick email and fidgeted whilst awaiting a reply. A few minutes later her laptop pinged signalling a new email had been received. Quickly, Aria opened it up; relived when the assistant assured her the new chapters would be on their way soon.

A week passed and no new chapters arrived. Reluctantly, Aria emailed the assistant again and she got a similar reply back, 'the chapters were almost finished they'd be there soon'. This cycle continued for weeks until Aria's boss had had enough. It was the Friday morning meeting and like usual Aria zoned out of the conversation, she was engrossed with running her finger around the edge of her coffee mug when she was vaguely aware of her name being called. She looked up to find her boss looking at her expectantly,

"Pardon?" Aria asked flushing red from the embarrassment of being caught not listening.

Her Boss offered her a small sympathetic smile, "How are those chapter's coming along, we can't wait much longer."

"They'll be here I've been assured they're almost finished."

"Well if they're not here by next week we'll drop it, we can't wait for ever."

Aria's heart turned cold at her words. Her mind began to race, as much as she'd like to pretend otherwise _he_ was always in her thoughts and _he_ was a huge part of her life he always would be. She was overcome with the need to help _him_. _This isn't your problem_ the little voice inside Aria's head started screaming. _You have a great life here, he isn't your problem anymore_ it bellowed but she was already thinking of what she could do for _him_. She knew what she needed to do and against her better judgement she knew that she was going to do it. As soon as the meeting let out she shot an email to his assistant and started to plan what she was going to tell Liam.

The day moved at an achingly slow pace and more often than not Aria found her eyes wondering to the various clocks around the office. Liam would often come to check on her and each time she would smile gratefully and tell him she was fine, when in reality her insides were doing what seemed like a million somersaults per minute.

Eventually her colleagues began to clear out of the office and she hastily packed away her things. She turned to find Liam waiting for her as he usually would so they could walk back to their apartment together.

As they started to walk home Aria rehearsed the lie she was going to tell him over and over until she was confident she could tell it without messing up. Lying used to be second nature to her, but not anymore. It was only when they reached their apartment did she feel confident enough to speak.

"Oh Liam I forgot, I got an email from my mom today asking if I could spend this weekend with her she has some stuff to sort out and she needs my help." She said as pulled her travel case out from under her bed.

"This weekend as in tomorrow and Sunday?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's such short notice, I may be back earlier though." She called from the bathroom. She quickly hopped in the shower to freshen up and once dry she re applied her make-up. When finished, she chucked her make-up and toiletries into a bag.

"Well if your mom needs you, she needs you." Liam said, as she emerged from the bathroom. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Oh no, it'll be boring for you, just stay here invite the guys over." She said as smoothly as she could. Liam nodded and helped her to fit the last of her essentials into her travel case. She gave Liam a quick kiss goodbye before hurrying to catch the last train to Philly.

That was how Aria found herself back in Rosewood in the middle of the night, alone. The email that _his_ assistant sent her earlier in the day told her he'd be at The Radley. Aria thought it was rather insensitive to build a hotel and bar where the sanatorium once stood and use the same name, but she supposed it had to be better than the original Radley. She reached the entrance to the Hotel and took a deep breath. _He doesn't know you're coming_ the little voice screamed, _you could turn back now_ it persisted but she pushed it aside, she needed to do this. However as she approached the large revolving doors she was unsure as to whether she was really doing this for _him_ as she was telling herself, or was she doing this for her own gain.

Once she was checked in she made her way over to the bar. She saw _him_ as soon as she stepped in and the familiar sense of déjà vu set in. Suddenly it was six years ago again. She had just come back from Iceland wanting to be someone else and _he_ was the bookish boy at the bar nursing a scotch. Slowly, she walked over and sat three stools down from _him_. He didn't look over at her straight away which gave her some time to assess _him_. _He_ still had the same short chestnut hair, but instead of being clean shaven _he_ had a layer of stubble; Aria couldn't tell whether this was an aesthetic choice or born from laziness. _He_ wore a rumpled suit, but the jacket was strewn on the stool beside _him_ and a crinkled shirt with the tie that she bought _him_ once upon a time ago. _His_ eyes, though still the same brilliant blue carried a sadness to them that she'd never seen in them before. The bartender approached her and she ordered a Vodka and Lemonade. _He_ looked up, like she'd anticipated, at the sound of her voice.

"Aria." _He_ said in his gravelly voice that she knew and loved. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, Ezra, I need the last chapters of your next book." She said softly trying to keep it together, the very sight of him threatening to bring her to tears.

He looked at her and let out a rueful laugh, "And here I was thinking you'd come back for me."

Aria had played out how this situation could go all day in her head and although his response was one that had crossed her mind, now that she was sitting in front of him she didn't know how to respond.

"Ezra please," She begged, "I just need the chapters then I can leave and we can pretend this didn't happen."

"I'm still working on them." He replied taking another sip of his scotch.

"Ezra if I don't get them tonight they're going to drop you and you won't get published!" She hissed. To her surprise Ezra just smiled.

"Why now Aria?" He asked, "Why you, why now?"

"I work for the publishing house you're signed too, it's my job to make sure chapters are received and deadlines are met, I was given your file and told to chase up your last chapters."

He looked over at her and downed the rest of his scotch.

"Have you read it?" He asked, changing the topic again. Aria knew by it he meant his book, the book about them.

"No," She admitted, "I didn't even know it existed until a month ago."

"You sound angry." He said as he moved two stools down so that he was sitting directly next to her. He was close enough now for her to smell his familiar scent.

"Of course I'm angry, you wrote about me without my consent, you shared all our most precious moments with the world." She seethed.

"If you haven't read it how do you know it contains all our most precious moments?" He taunted.

"My boyfriend has read it." She snapped and she could see him wince at the word boyfriend. They sat in silence for a few moments, neither one of them knowing quite what to say.

"I'm guessing he doesn't know you're the girl?" Ezra asked,

"No, he doesn't." Aria replied matter of factly. A silence fell between them again. Ezra looked down at her, like he was peering right into her soul, in a way only he could.

"Do you love him?" Ezra broke the silence, never being one to beat around the bush.

"Yes." Aria replied.

"Do you love me?" He asked looking into her eyes, sending shivers down her spine. She considered him for a moment. She was tired of lying to herself and she was tired of lying to him. After five long years it was time to tell the truth.

"Yes." She whispered. They both began to lean in and their lips brushed just as Aria remembered herself.

"Not here." She murmured, getting up and gesturing him to follow her. They walked to the elevator and rode it in silence up to Aria's room. The tension was becoming unbearable and they couldn't stand it much longer.

As soon as the door clicked shut behind them they kissed fiercely making up for all the lost years. Ezra picked her up with ease and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She fumbled with his tie, while he tried to unzip her skirt. Once the tie was free she began unbuttoning his shirt, placing kisses on his chest as she went. Moments later his shirt was off and she was tugging off her own revealing her pink lacy bra. Ezra placed soft kisses along her collar bone and down onto her breasts.

Carefully he moved towards the bed and placed Aria down. She raised her hips and he pulled off her skirt, exposing her matching lace knickers. Annoyed that she was the only one in her underwear, Aria took it upon herself to unbuckle his belt und unzip his trousers. Ezra kicked them off and moved back up to greet her eager kisses. His hands began to wander and with one fluid motion her bra was off and flung across the room.

He planted hot kisses along her neck, down her breasts across her stomach and along the line of her underwear. Her breathing sped up in anticipation for what was about to happen. Of course she'd slept with other men in the five years they'd been apart but it'd never felt as good as it had with him. Not even Liam could compare to Ezra's passionate love. He looked up at her and she nodded as he removed her last article of clothing, leaving her naked before him. He ran his hands over all her curves, whispering "You're beautiful." to her over and over.

"Ezra, now." She panted ready for every inch of him. He removed his boxers and she gasped as they were one once more.

When Aria woke the next morning the bed was cold against her naked skin. She rolled over expecting to find warmth in Ezra but he was gone and in his place there was a folder with a note attached.

 _I finished the story._

 _I love you always._

 _\- Ezra._

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

 **I hoped you liked that, I had fun writing it! If you want more of this let me know in the reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Better the Devil You Know

**You wanted more so here it is! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pretty Little Liars Characters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter Two: Better the Devil You Know**

 _'_ _I'll forgive and forget if you say you'll never go_

 _'cos it's true what they say it's better the devil you know'_

Aria sat up pulling the sheets around her. She called out for Ezra, but she knew, deep down that he'd already left. She rested back against the headboard and reached for the folder. Carefully, she removed the note from the front and made a mental reminder to put it somewhere safe. After not reading his first book and having no context of his second, she thought it might have been rude of her to read the final chapters he had left. However curiosity got the better of her and she pulled out the crisp white papers. Her eyes scanned the pages reading the words, but not really taken them in. Like the first time she read the excerpts from his first novel, numbness came over her. As she read, she registered the scene she was reading depicted their rendezvous from the previous night.

Aria didn't know whether to feel angry or flattered. Her mind raced, _if this was the final chapter to his book, what was the rest of it like?_ Hugging the sheets to her, she padded out of bed and over to her suitcase. She riffled through, stopping when she found Ezra's file. She flicked to the back and began reading all the notes to his second novel. Aria was shocked to find that it was a continuation of the first, each chapter alternating between him and her. While she had spent the last five years trying to forget him, he'd spent every day remembering her. Of course his work wasn't as blunt to say it was her, but she knew, it was all there. Moving to a southern university, studying English, moving to a big city, it was her life.

Perhaps anybody else would have felt uncomfortable at the thought of an ex-partner still knowing what they got up to, but not Aria. She knew there was nothing sinister in his motives, because she too had felt the urge every day to check up on him. She'd just never had the courage to go through with it. In fact what was in her chapters did not concern her at all; it was what his chapters contained that caused her heart to ache with worry. If his chapters were as true to reality as hers were, it would seem that after she left he fell into a downward spiral.

At first he coped quite well being away from her, after all building houses in Thailand didn't leave much room for his mind to wander. But after the houses were built and whatever he had had with Nicole had fizzled out, there was nothing left for him to do but come back to Rosewood. Rosewood; where everything reminded him of her. In the beginning he had the novel to work on and so his days were constantly filled with memories of her which eased the pain some. But then the novel was finished and as time passed, much to his dismay little parts of those memories began to fade.

He'd spent every major holiday barricaded in his apartment, for fear that she'd returned home to see family and he might see her. Not being able to see her hurt, but not as much as seeing her would've. Having something so precious within your reach but not being able to have it anymore would've killed him. It was in those dark times that he turned to alcohol. It was about three years after she'd left that he really began to hit the bottle hard. The drink made his memories of her more vivid and the pain of losing her lessen. However that was around the same time his novel began making the bestseller lists and talks of a sequel were running rife. The publishing firm began pressuring him for another book, he didn't need the money the royalties from the first were more than he could have ever hoped for. But he agreed to write another hoping that focusing on something would relieve his need for the drink.

Aria stopped reading at this point, her eyes to blurred by her tears to carry on even if she wanted too. Although Ezra's chapters didn't explicitly say his character was writing a book, she deduced what she needed too. Quickly, she wiped her eyes and took a hot shower trying to alleviate some of the stress she felt building up inside her. She dried off and dressed in fresh clothes, she then wandered around the room picking up her items of clothing that Ezra had haphazardly discarded the night before. She stuffed them in her suitcase along with Ezra's file and new chapters before hastily leaving the room like she was leaving the scene of a crime.

She checked out of the hotel and stood at the doors trying to decide what to do next. She could actually visit her mom, but that would ensue awkward questions as to why Aria was in town and her mother wouldn't buy that she'd 'just come to say hi'. What she wanted to do more than anything was to go see Ezra. She had so many unanswered questions and feelings that she needed to discuss with him going round in her head she felt like she might explode. But then she thought against it. They'd had their one night, they both knew they loved each other, but in the long run she knew it would be best if they stayed away from each other.

So, in the end she found herself heading back to the train station. Luckily it was earlier than she'd thought and so once again the streets of Rosewood were eerily quiet. She caught the train back to New York and wandered round the streets for a little while, so that her early return wouldn't arouse so much suspicion with Liam.

She returned to her apartment late in the evening, Liam was asleep on the couch and she was relieved, that she didn't have to face him. Up until this point the severity of what she'd done hadn't really hit her. If she found it hard to not think of Ezra before, it would be nearly impossible now with the memory of their night fresh in her mind. Quietly, she unpacked and changed into her pyjamas. She hid the Ezra folder and new chapters in her handbag and placed the note he'd written in her jewellery box that only she had a key to. It was selfish of her to keep the note when she had a perfect loving boyfriend a few feet away from her, but she couldn't help it. After five years of nothing she needed a little piece of him to hold on to.

To her relief Liam asked minimal questions about her brief time in Rosewood. He was very trusting and that made what she did all the more awful. But the worst thing about it is that she knew she'd do it all over again if she ever got the chance.

When she returned to work on Monday morning she pretended like the Chapters must have arrived in the mail over the weekend. Her Boss was ecstatic that she had managed to get them and sent them off to go into print the very same day. Aria smiled and took the praise but on the inside she was wracked with guilt every time she even thought about the chapters that described her dirty secret. After a day or two the buzz about Ezra Fitz's hotly anticipated second novel died down and she was able to go back living her life like she did before he came crashing back into it. Except unlike before, she was harbouring a secret which made living each day a little bit harder.

Weeks passed, then a month or more, albeit slowly, and Aria was finally beginning to breathe again. No one was going to find out what she did. She was in the clear. However when she arrived at work on that Friday morning, she found a note tapped to her computer requesting her presence in a meeting with her boss later that day. Aria didn't think anything of being called into her boss' office, as she was frequently being called in to discuss new authors and deadlines. That afternoon she confidently strode into her Boss' office, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a man sitting in one of the two chairs in front of her Boss' desk. Even from behind she knew it was him.

"Ah, Aria, there's someone I'd like you to meet!" Her boss exclaimed motioning towards Ezra. "Aria Montgomery, this is Ezra Fitz."

Ezra looked up at her and gave her his best boyish smile. She reached out and shook his hand. It always struck her as odd, how his touch could make her feel so safe and calm but so alive and fearless at the same time.

"Nice to meet you Aria." He said a knowing smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

"You too." She said biting her lip to stop the grin that threatened to burst across her face.

Aria's Boss remained oblivious to their slightly odd exchange and pushed on with her news.

"Now Aria I called you in here to let you know that we're planning a book launch party for Mr Fitz's new novel and I would like you to consult with him over the planning."

"Me?" Aria squeaked. Ezra let out a little laugh that he hastily disguised as a cough at her surprise.

"Of course you! "You're so good at your job and I thought it might be nice for you to spend some time with a talented author."

Aria cleared her throat, "Okay, I mean I'm very grateful for this opportunity, thank you."

Aria's Boss smiled at her, "You're very welcome, now why don't you show Mr Fitz to your office and you can get started on the arrangements."

"Oh I'd love to see the inside of Aria's office." Ezra joked as they got up to leave. Thankfully the comment went over her boss' head. But for good measure Aria glared at him and subtly stood on his foot on her way out to make her feelings known. She led him back down the hall and into her, modest office. She shut the door and bulled the blinds down for some privacy.

Aria spun back around and found Ezra standing incredibly close to her. She looked up at him and her breath hitched, even after all this time she still thought he was the most incredible thing she'd ever seen and would ever see. He was more put together than the last time she saw him. He was clean shaven and had had a haircut and the suit he wore was pristine. However she could still detect a faint scent of alcohol on him which made her ache with worry. She wanted to be a good friend and talk to him about his problems and help him, but she knew that she could never just be friends with Ezra. Their connection was undeniable and with them it was all in or not at all. She cleared her throat and moved away, distracting herself by fiddling with things on her desk.

"Do you have any ideas on what we should do?" She asked. Ezra raised an eyebrow and his eyes began to glint. Aria rolled her eyes at him.

"I mean about the book launch." She clarified. Ezra ignored her. She watched him wander around her office. He stopped in front of her bookshelf and ran his index finger across the spines of all the books she'd helped to publish.

"Ezra come on," She pleaded, "We need to talk about this."

He turned round to face her.

"Yes we do." He said ominously moving to stand in front of her, "Did you really mean what you said, about still loving me?"

Aria swallowed the lump that rose in her throat, "You know that wasn't what I was talking about."

"I know," He said simply, placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "But I'd rather talk about you loving me if that's okay?"

Aria wanted to argue with him. She wanted to tell him that what happened with them was a mistake. She wanted to tell him that she loved Liam with all of her heart. She wanted to tell him she thought that it would be best if he just left. She wanted to tell him that she'd be quite happy if she never saw him again. But she knew that if she did tell him those things she would be lying.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She whispered as she grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer. He smiled down at her and leaned in further.

"Yes we should." He whispered seductively as her lifted her up and placed her on her desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him eagerly, needing to relieve the tension that had built between them. He kissed her along her jaw and down her neck and chest, as far as her blouse would allow. When he couldn't go any further he brought his attention back to her lips, kissing her so passionate it felt like they were on fire. Being with Ezra was the most natural thing to her; he was the best she'd ever had. He was like a drug. She'd gone cold turkey for five years, but now she'd got her fix again and she couldn't stop. It was like she was sixteen once more, their romance was forbidden, it was dangerous, always a chance they could get caught. The thought of them being caught was a turn on, however it abruptly brought her out of her Ezra induced haze.

"Liam!" She gasped, pulling away. Ezra looked at her, a confused smile on his face.

"Ezra." He said slowly pointing to himself.

"No my boyfriend Liam he works here too," She explained, "He could've walked in on us."

"But he didn't." Ezra said pulling her back in.

"That's not the point."

"Come Aria, would it have been that bad?" He said, "You said it yourself you are still in love with me, is it really fair to him if you stay in the relationship knowing you don't love him anymore?"

Aria pondered his question. Deep down she knew she wanted to be with Ezra. Even if she tried to stay away they'd always find their way back to each other. But then she had to consider how her life would change if she did reconcile with Ezra permanently. Would she stay in New York and him move to be with her, or would she move back to Rosewood with him? If she did stay in New York would she be able to work in the same office as Liam after knowing what she did to him? All these thoughts left her head reeling. She closed her eyes and buried her head into Ezra's chest.

"Give me until your book launch party." She mumbled, "I'll have things sorted by then."

"I know you will." Ezra said reassuringly, placing a tender kiss on the top of her head.

A knock on the door caused them to quickly separate. Aria quickly readjusted her skirt and blouse before calling out it was okay to come in. Aria braced herself for Liam to walk through the door, but luckily it was just an intern.

"Liam needs you, there's some kind of confusion over a deadline." The preppy blonde girl said whilst eyeing up Ezra.

"I'll be there in a minute." Aria said through gritted teeth. The way she felt now, reminded her of how she used to feel when girls looked at Ezra and she couldn't tell them he was taken. The preppy blonde retreated out of the room and Ezra gave Aria a knowing look, and opened his arms to her.

"You should probably leave now." She said reluctantly walking into his embrace.

"I'm in New York until the book launch is over; I'm staying at the Plaza." He said slipping a room key into her hand. He didn't need to say anymore, she knew she'd always have an open invitation where he was concerned. He kissed her one final time and walked to the door. Before he could leave, she grabbed his hand.

"I can't believe we're doing this again." She said. It came out as a statement, but really it was a question. It was one last confirmation that he actually wanted to do this. He smiled at her, using the smile that was reserved especially for her and her heart threatened to burst.

"Well you know what they say, better the devil you know." He said as he walked out the door. She watched him walk away, her whole body tingling from their exchange. Her heart racing at the thought of sneaking into his hotel room that night.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I hope you enjoyed that, more will be coming soon! Thanks for favouriting and following :)**

 **Also thank you for reviewing and please do leave a review! Your reviews for the first chapter were all so lovely i couldn't quite believe it :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Hold Me Now

**Sorry for the long wait! This is the longest chapter i've written ever, I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter Three: Hold Me Now**

 _'_ _You ask if I love you, well what can I say?_

 _You know that I do and if this is just one of those games that we play_

 _So I'll sing you a new song, please don't cry anymore_

 _And then I'll ask your forgiveness, though I don't know just what I'm asking it for,_

 _Hold me now, warm my heart Stay with me, let loving start, let loving start'_

Aria had to bite her lip to disguise the grin that seeing Ezra had left on her lips. She left her office and went to find Liam. His face lit up when he saw her and it made her feel incredibly guilty.

"Who was that?" He asked, nodding in the direction of Ezra. Aria braced herself, hoping she could answer in the most unsuspicious way possible.

"That was Ezra Fitz; I'm helping him plan his book launch."

Liam's eyes widened "No way, that's amazing!"

"Uh-huh, means I might not be around for a few weeks though. The boss wants it planned quickly so that the buzz of Ezra's new book won't lose momentum." Aria explained.

Liam smiled and nodded, "I understand, this is a great opportunity for you."

Aria's stomached turned as she looked at Liam. His smile which had once made her heart flutter now made it ache with guilt. She loved Liam a lot, but not in the way she should. At the beginning of their relationship it was wonderful; she couldn't wait to see him every day and she always got excited by his calls and texts. She would love the moments when his hand would accidentally brush hers and when she caught him casually starring at her from across the office. Yet recently she'd felt herself pulling away from Liam. The love she'd felt for him turning from a fiery inferno into small crackling embers. She loved the embers because they were a reminder of the fire that she felt for him. However no matter how hard she tried to stoke the embers she could not conjure them into the inferno that they once were.

She forced herself to look at Liam. She'd known for a while that things weren't as good with them as they were pretending they were. It just took Ezra coming back into her life for her to realise she couldn't keep on living pretending everything was okay. She did love Liam though and she didn't want to hurt him. She knew how angry and wounded he'd be if he knew about Ezra. Nonetheless the love she felt for Ezra overwhelmingly outweighed the guilt she felt about lying to Liam.

Aria straightened up and cleared her throat, "I think I'm going to do some work with Ezra tonight, so I might not be back until late."

"That's fine honey, have fun." Liam said not looking up from his screen. Aria nodded and walked back to her office, trying to push away the slight feeling of rejection. Aria had no right to be upset, after all the reason she wasn't going to be at home with Liam was because she's cheating on him. But the fact that Liam had stopped fighting for her hurt her a little. It was a Friday night; surely he'd want to spend it with her than all alone? She shook her head clearing her mind of all thoughts of Liam in preparation for her long night with Ezra.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aria sneaked out of work slightly earlier that afternoon. She wouldn't be missed; most employees slinked off early on Fridays. She rushed back to her apartment and stuffed her handbag with the essentials; fresh underwear, a clean blouse, her phone charger, toiletries. She had to leave the things that would've been blindingly obvious and suspicious for her to have taken. Her toothbrush for example still rested next to Liam's in the glass jar on their bathroom counter. Aria knew full well that she intended to spend the whole night with Ezra, but to Liam it had to look like they were working late and she fell asleep. Nothing wrong with that. She just had to hope that Ezra's hotel room would be stocked with the necessities, so that she could at least not look like she'd spent the night with him when she returned home.

Thinking of returning home, made Aria stop for a minute and survey the apartment. It suddenly occurred to her that she'd never really felt at home in New York. Her apartment was beautifully decorated and looked like something out of a design catalogue. But that was just the thing, it looked like a show home, it didn't look like anyone lived there. There were no personal touches; no photographs or knickknacks that Aria could look at and smile as she thought of the memory attached to them. Even her childhood home in Rosewood never really felt all that homely. Of course the year in Iceland and the breakdown of her parents' marriage didn't help that.

The only place she had ever really felt at home was Ezra's apartment. If she closed her eyes she could still picture it. She could picture all his books; his typewriter; his empty kitchen cupboards; the empty take out containers on the counter; his couch where they'd spent countless days and nights watching old movies; and she could still picture his bed and the first time they made love. Overtime it really became their apartment, she had clothes stashed in his drawers and her makeup in his bathroom and her books accompanied his on the shelves. She could remember how good she felt when she used to let herself in using his spare key. And she could remember thinking she could never love anyone as much as she loved Ezra. Looking back now she was right.

However when picturing Ezra's apartment the fateful day she destroyed it also weaves its way back into the front of her mind. She was so angry, angrier than she'd ever been. She wanted to hurt him, but she wanted herself to hurt too. She thought she should have realised, she felt like she should've known. So she destroyed the apartment because it represented everything that they'd had together, that way they both wound up wounded.

Aria took a deep breath and wiped the tears that had started to fall from her eyes. She hadn't allowed herself to think of that day for a very long time and now that she had she felt almost clean. She glanced round the rooms and checked her bag to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, before heading out of the door, not looking back.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Liam knew where she was going, and if anyone saw her there and told him, he wouldn't find it suspicious. But, Aria still felt the need to wear a big hat, sunglasses and trench coat as she made her way through the lobby of the plaza. She fidgeted the whole elevator ride shuffling from one foot to another; she was nervous, but it was the good kind, the butterflies in your stomach kind. Slowly she walked along the corridor counting the doors as she went. She stopped when she reached his and took a deep breath before inserting the key card. Tentatively she walked in and found Ezra sitting reading the newspaper. He turned round at the sound of the door clicking shut. He laughed, but not unkindly, when he saw her.

Aria scanned the room. It was of modest size. The far wall was actually mostly a window, with a stunning view of the skyline. A small coffee table and two chairs were assembled in the corner. Ezra's suit jacket and tie lay strewn over the back of a chair. The king-sized bed was made pristinely; it was centred on a wall with two doors either side leading into a bathroom. It took all of Aria's strength to not launch herself onto it, taking Ezra with her. A flat screen TV adorned the wall opposite the bed and Ezra's suitcase lay open on the floor, clothes and papers falling out.

"When's your next mission miss Moneypenny?" Ezra laughed walking over to Aria and removing her sunglasses.

Aria scowled at him and took off her hat "Moneypenny was just a secretary dumbass."

Ezra smiled at her and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer "I'm sorry." He said nuzzling her nose, "You're right to be cautious."

"I don't like sneaking around" Aria said fiddling with his collar.

Ezra looked down at her, "You know what you have to do if you want to stop the sneaking."

Aria sighed, "I know, I will do it, just give me until the book launch is over, then I can tell him."

"Aria I'm always going to be here, I would wait for years if it meant I'd one day get to be with you again."

"You really love me don't you?" Aria Asked,

"I'll love you forever Aria Montgomery." Ezra said tilting her chin up so her lips could meet his. They kissed fiercely and urgently. Aria pulled Ezra closer to her, but it wasn't close enough. Without breaking their kiss, she fumbled with the belt and buttons on her coat. Ezra took her lead and helped free her of her coat. She let it fall to the floor and she stepped over it kicking off her shoes as she went. Next, she set about removing Ezra's shirt, yanking at the buttons so hard it was a wonder they didn't rip off.

Ezra chuckled "Careful, this is an expensive shirt."

"I'll buy you a new one." Aria growled pushing it off his shoulders and discarding it across the room. Ezra looked down at Aria, her hazel eyes full of lust and love. He knew in that moment, that he could never let her go again. The world seemed to stop for a moment as they just stood looking at each other, but then Aria couldn't wait any longer and her mouth found its way back to his. The taste of his tongue was something Aria would never grow tired of and she let out a small whine when he removed his lips from her to begin kissing down her neck. She threw her head back to grant him more access and her body tingled all over from his touch. He left lingering kisses along her neck and chest only pausing to unbutton her blouse so that he could continue his trail of kisses along her breasts.

Aria, not wanting to be outdone, unzipped his trousers and pushed him towards the bed. She pulled off her skirt, leaving them both in their underwear, and straddled him on the bed. Ezra marvelled at her burgundy lingerie against her milky skin. Teasingly Aria pulled down one bra strap, then the other. Ezra couldn't take the tension any longer and he quickly flipped them over, so her hovered over Aria. She arched her back as he reached round to unclasp her bra. Once it was unhooked, Ezra threw it across the room with abandon. He left a trail of kisses along the curve of her breasts and down her stomach. Aria's breathing hitched as he neared the line above her knickers. She raised her hips and he removed her of her last piece of clothing. He moved back up and kissed her hard. Aria tangled her hands in his hair as she devoured his fiery kisses. Ezra pulled away and looked into her eyes. Aria looked up at him, overwhelmed by how much she loved him.

"Make love to me Ezra." Aria whimpered. Ezra smiled at her, he loved the way his name sounded on her husky voice. Quickly he shed himself of his only remaining clothing and they became one. Aria digs her nails into his back as it builds. She wants him, she needs him. It builds and builds until she's screaming his name in a moment of pure ecstasy. They finish together. Ezra collapses onto her; the only sounds to be heard are their shallow breaths and pounding hearts.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They lay together for a long time. She rested her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. After a while Aria becomes restless and she starts to trace patterns over his chest and stomach. She stops short when she reaches his scar. One of the reasons Aria grew to hate New York, was because it was a constant reminder of when she nearly lost him forever. Aria had never felt fear like she had when she thought Ezra was going to die. Not even the thought of A was as terrifying as the thought of losing Ezra. It didn't help that he took the bullet for her. There's not a day gone by since that day where she hasn't felt guilty. Some people would say that he deserved it. He deceived her, he tricked her into giving him information for his book, but they didn't know him like she did. She knew that he wasn't on that roof because he was still chasing a story; he was on that roof to protect her. She looked up at him, to find him already looking at her.

"It's all right," He smiles, "You can touch it."

"Does it still hurt?" Aria asked lightly tracing the sliver line across his abdomen.

"Sometimes." He admitted.

"I'm sorry." Aria said gently placing a kiss on the scar, like her mother used to kiss her cuts when she was little.

"I told you, I don't ever want to hear you say you're sorry again," Ezra pleaded, "If anything I got what I deserved."

"How could you say that?" Aria cried, although the thought had crossed her mind, to hear him say it out loud made her realise the ridiculousness of it all.

"I lied to you, I kept working on my book even though my conscience was telling me to stop, I couldn't let it go, I hurt you. It was karma I had to hurt for all the bad things I did to you."

"You know that I forgave you for everything though." Aria said caressing his cheek, "I can't imagine my life without you in it, all that's in the past now, we're the future."

Ezra nodded and placed a stray stand of hair behind her ear, and just like that everything clicked into place. Any lingering awkwardness from five years apart dissipated and they picked up right from where they left off.

Aria clambered off the bed and picked up Ezra's shirt off the floor casually throwing it on. She used to do this all time when she'd spontaneously stay over at his apartment; his Hollis sweatshirt being a particular favourite of hers. She walked over to the mini bar, but found nothing that appealing to her inside.

"I want to order room service," She said picking up a menu off the table, "Do you want anything?"

Ezra put on his boxers and padded over to join her. He read the menu over her shoulder, her body tingling when she could feel his breath on her neck.

Ezra looked at her, "This reminds me of when you used to sneak into my apartment and order take out for us."

"Keeping our relationship a secret was awful, but I did used to love it when we'd whole up in your apartment with take out and old movies." Aria reminisced, turning to face him. "Sometimes I wish we could do that again, no responsibilities, no interference just you and me in your apartment together."

Ezra smiled at her, "Why can't we?"

Aria rolled her eyes, "Because we have jobs and I have to think about what I'd tell Liam and it would get complicated."

"Come on Aria, don't over complicate this!" Ezra said, his eyes shining with excitement, "It's easy I'll pick you up tomorrow morning we can drive back to my apartment, you can tell Liam and your boss that you're helping me with the launch. I'll just say that I prefer working from home."

Aria could feel herself warming to the idea, but she put up a fight anyway, "I don't know…"

"Aria it's Friday, it'll only be until Monday, it'll be just like old times!" Ezra pleaded.

"Okay." Aria smiled, Ezra picked her up and spun her round laughing.

"Ezra we're going to spend the weekend in your apartment not Paris!" Aria giggled.

"I know," Ezra said setting her down, "But spending an entire weekend with you is better than Paris."

Aria smiled at him, "But what about this hotel room, you've paid for two weeks?"

"Well I'll be back on Monday and I have more money than I need, I'm sure my bank balance can handle it."

Aria looked over at the clock, it read 10PM.

"I'm going to head to my apartment, I'll pack and bag and spend the rest of the night there." Aria said pulling on her skirt and collecting all of her discarded items of clothing up off the floor. "You'll come pick me up tomorrow?"  
"I'll be there at nine." He said handing her, her bag. Aria pulled out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled down her address for him. Quickly Aria pulled on her underwear and coat. Ezra placed her hat on her head and handed her, her sunglasses. She gave him one last lingering kiss before heading to the door.

"On your way Miss Moneypenny." Ezra teased opening the door for her,

"Goodbye Mr Bond." Aria smirked putting on her sunglasses and flouncing down the hall.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quietly, Aria unlocked the door to her apartment. She took off her shoes and tip toed in. She took off her coat and realised that she was still wearing Ezra's shirt; thankfully Liam was asleep and so she wouldn't have to awkwardly make up a story as to how come she ended up in his shirt. Quickly, she took off the shirt and stashed it in her handbag. Aria padded into the bedroom and began gathering items to take to Ezra's. Liam stirred in his sleep and Aria froze her heart pounding. She hated lying to him and she knew what she was doing is wrong, but the happiness she felt from being with Ezra was something she didn't want to lose ever again.

Once her bag was packed Aria changed into her sweats and decided to sleep on the sofa. She didn't feel right sleeping next to Liam after she'd been with Ezra. Liam liked to sleep late on weekends and she prayed that he'd still be asleep when Ezra came to pick her up in the morning. She wrote him a note and left it on her pillow, explaining that she'd gone to Philly to work with Ezra. She hoped he wouldn't find it suspicious; she wanted to be the one to tell him about her unfaithfulness, not for him find out accidentally or through someone else. She turned the alarm on her phone off in case it might wake up Liam in the morning.

Aria tossed and turned all night, her stomach a jangle of nerves and excitement. In the few moments that she did sleep, her dreams were filled with Ezra. But they always ended with her waking up in a cold sweat as Liam would find her with Ezra. When Aria awoke in another cold sweat she was relieved to see the light streaming through the window, signally morning had broken. She checked her phone and saw that it was eight in the morning giving her an hour to sort herself out before Ezra. Aria got up and changed into the jeans and t-shirt she'd left out on the counter. Quietly she poured herself a bowl of cereal and she ate as slowly as she could, hoping it would make the time go faster. After eating she checked her bag adding anything she'd missed. Then she just sat and stared at the clock on the wall, waiting for the time to come when she could not think about anything for two whole days.

At five to nine she put on her coat and boots and checked in on Liam. He was sound asleep on his side of the bed. She was shocked at how seeing him asleep made her feel. Seeing him so peaceful like that made her feel a warm affection towards him, but it was like how she used to feel when she'd find Mike asleep on the sofa. She used to watch Liam sleep with intrigue, wondering what he was dreaming about, was he dreaming about her? Now she had to admit to herself that she felt that way about Ezra. She felt it after they'd made love back in Rosewood and he'd fallen asleep in her arms.

Liam stirred in his sleep and he brought Aria out of her trance. She quickly retreated out of the room and picked up her bag. She walked out the door closing it as quietly as possible and flew down the stairs. She could see Ezra waiting outside for her when she reached the lobby. She didn't stop running until she was safely inside his car.

"Are you okay?" Ezra looked at her quizzically.

Aria turned and smiled at him, "Just drive."

Ezra obliged and didn't ask any more questions. Aria rummaged in her back to find her phone; once she had it she turned it off, not wanting any distractions this weekend. The weekend was just about her and Ezra.

It had been years since she'd ridden in a car with Ezra and she realised how she'd missed it. It was the little things like letting her choose the music or how she'd put her hand on top of his whenever he needed to change gear. Aria didn't even mind when they got stuck in traffic. She just rested her head on the window and watched the world go by. Every so often she'd glance over at Ezra. She loved the way he looked when he was concentrating; his eyebrows knitted together and his tongue sticking out slightly. He caught her staring and winked at her making her heart flutter.

Aria fell asleep during the drive and woke as they approached Rosewood. The closer they got to the centre of town the more nervous Aria became. In a strange way she did love Rosewood, it was where she grew up and in the years before A she had wonderful memories of it. She even had some good memories of Rosewood during the trials of A, after all it was where she met Ezra and where they fell in love. Aria felt a sense of nostalgia settle over her as she watched her hometown pass her by. She quite happily watched the places and the people pass by, but she sat up to attention as she realised that they'd driven past Ezra's apartment. Her stomach dropped, she didn't know what she'd expected. With the money he'd earnt from his book deal there was no reason for Ezra to stay in his tiny apartment, but a part of her hoped for some unknown reason that they'd be returning to the same place where their love had grown together.

Aria had an inkling of where in Rosewood Ezra might have moved too, and her suspicions where confirmed as they entered what her mother would call 'the classy' part of Rosewood. They pulled up outside the block of apartments and Ezra got out of the car, running to the other side to open Aria's door for her. She took his hand and hopped out of the car. Ezra grabbed his bag from the backseat and took her hand again as he lead up her the front steps. He led her up three flights of stairs and down a long corridor. He stopped at the second door and Aria couldn't help but laugh when she saw 3B nailed to the door. Ezra bent down and pulled out a key from under the mat.

"Some things never change." Aria remarked as he unlocked the door.

"I'm a creature of habit." Ezra smiled ushering her in. Aria gasped when she walked in. Yes it was it bigger, but other than that it was remarkably similar to the old apartment she loved. His desk sat in front of the window with his Hollis diploma taking pride of place on the top. The walls were adorned with floor to ceiling book shelves and knickknacks he's accumulated through his life. His sofa lies against a wall facing his TV; a small coffee table lays in-between them with books stacked high on it. His kitchen leads off his living room and seems to be bare like it always used to be. Aria wonders down the hall and finds his bedroom. The bed lays against the wall with bedside tables either side of it. A chest of drawers stands opposite and his closet is built into the wall next to it. Aria knelt down in front of the chest and rummaged around until she found his Hollis sweater in one of the drawers; she pulled it on and breathed in its familiar scent.

Aria sussed out the bathroom was located opposite the bedroom and then stalked back to the living room. She mooched over to the corner table housing his typewriter, she tentatively pushed some of the keys remembering the notes they used to leave each other. Next to the typewriter lay Ezra's record player. Aria loved that record player and she used to often drag Ezra to vintage fayres in the hopes of finding old vinyl. A basket on the floor housed the records and aria knelt down to examine them. She flipped through the collection, recognising some that they'd bought together and some that he must have acquired on his own. She stopped flipping when she saw the cover of her favourite record; she pulled it out of its sleeve and placed it on the turntable. She lifted the needle and heard the comforting crackle as she placed it down. She turned to find Ezra watching her, his eyes lit up at the sight of her wearing his sweater.

"Dance with me?" She asked. He walked over to her smiling and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his chest as they swayed to the music.

 _Whoa, my love_

 _My darling_

 _I've hungered for your touch_

 _A long, lonely time_

 _And time goes by so slowly_

 _And time can do so much_

 _Are you still mine?_

Aria could feel Ezra chuckle through his chest.

"How did I know it would be this song?" He asked, probably rhetorically.

"Because it's our song and it's my favourite." Aria replied anyway. Ezra kissed the top of her head and continued to move in time.

 _I need your love_

 _I need your love_

 _God speed your love to me_

 _Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea_

 _To the open arms of the sea_

 _Lonely rivers sigh, "Wait for me, wait for me_

 _I'll be coming home, wait for me"_

 _Whoa, my love_

 _My darling_

 _I've hungered, hungered for your touch_

 _A long, lonely time_

"I love you." Aria whispered, a silent tear falling down her cheek. She was happy that she was finally back with Ezra, but saddened that it took them five years apart and other failed relationships to realise they needed each other.

"I love you too Aria, Always." Ezra replied. Holding her tighter, never wanting to let her go again.

 _And time goes by so slowly_

 _And time can do so much_

 _Are you still mine?_

 _I need your love_

 _I need your love_

 _God speed your love to me_

The music stopped but they remained holding each other in the middle of the room. Aria lent back a little so that she could look up at Ezra. It was only a matter of seconds before their lips touched and a fire started burning between them. They both began fumbling at each other's clothing. The Hollis sweater that Aria had put on only a few minutes ago was pulled over her head and thrown across the room. The sweater was closely followed by Ezra's t-shirt, then Aria's. Aria jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist; Ezra carried her to his bedroom, carefully placing her down on the bed. She raised her hips and he tugged of her jeans. She unbuckled his belt letting his jeans fall to the floor before she pulled him down to her.

They kissed fiercely and passionately, with an urgency which neither of them could explain. Aria unhooked her bra and Ezra kissed her breasts and stomach. Aria guided him back up to face her and left a trail of steamy kisses along his neck, hoping to leave a mark. Ezra couldn't wait much longer and neither could Aria. She hastily took off her knickers as he removed his boxers. Aria bit her lip, anticipating the pleasure that she was about to succumb to. Ezra becomes part of her and she shuts her eyes as the waves of bliss wash over her. She calls his name and tells him she loves him over and over. It builds until they're both yelling each other's names as the final tidal wave of bliss hits.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The rest of the weekend was spent in a similar cycle. They'd read together, watch TV together, dance together, but it would always end with them making love. By the time Sunday night rolled around Aria was beside herself. It was like she was sixteen again and she'd just spent an amazing weekend with her boyfriend, but come Monday morning she'd have to go back to pretending she didn't know him again. They drove back to New York in silence. The closer they got to Aria's apartment, the more she felt heavy with dread. As Ezra's car pulled to a stop outside her building, Aria had to look into the bright city lights to stop herself from crying. Ezra reached out and cupped her cheek, she rested into his touch.

"Aria please don't cry, soon we can do this every weekend and we won't have to hide it okay." He said softly. Aria nodded and gave him a quick kiss before exiting the car.

She trudged up to her apartment and let herself in. She placed her bag down and rested her head in her hands. The apartment was dark and she guessed that Liam was asleep in the other room. She didn't want to disturb him so she pulled some pyjamas that she'd taken to Ezra's out of her bag and changed into them. She rummaged in her bag until she found Ezra's Hollis sweater which she'd stashed away. After wearing it again she couldn't bear to part with it; if Liam asked she'd tell him it was he dads. Aria curled up on the sofa and finally let her tears flow, her soft sobs lulling her to sleep.

The next morning there was an awkward air between her and Liam. He wasn't annoyed that she'd spent the weekend 'working' with Ezra and he didn't suspect anything was happening, but during their few days apart something had shifted between them and the cracks in their relationship were more obvious than ever. Their journey to work was mostly silent and Aria had never been more relived to lock herself away in the privacy of her office so she wouldn't have to face him anymore. She flopped down in her chair and started up her laptop hoping to distract herself in her work. She opened her emails and was pleasantly surprised to find one from Spencer. She clicked on it and was excited to read that Spencer would be in town on business this week and wondered if she wanted to have lunch and catch up. Aria pulled up her calendar to check her availability and blanched when she saw the date. She looked back to last month and then counted the weeks forwarding trying to make the math work, but failing miserably.

Aria panicked and ran out of the office, not even thinking about what consequences it might have. She rushed to the nearest drug store and picked up 3 boxes, she took them to the cashier and practically threw her money at him shouting on her way out that he could keep the change. She stashed the boxes in her bag and practically sprinted over to the Plaza. She rushed up to Ezra's room letting herself in with the key card. He sat upright when he saw her, confusion clouding his eyes. She ran into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She reached in her bag for one of the boxes and ripped it open. She quickly read the instructions, but she knew how this worked she'd seen the movies.

"Aria what's going on?" Ezra shouted from the other side of the door. After knowing Aria for as long as he has he's become used to her little eccentric outbursts, but this time it was different, this time she was scaring him.

"Aria," he called again, "Talk to me."

She straightened herself out and unbolted the door. Ezra stood on the other side, fear in his eyes.

"What is going on Aria, you're scaring me!" He yelled, making her eyes well up. When he saw the tears threatening to escape her eyes, his face softened.

"Aria please say something!" He pleaded. Silently, she took his hand and led him to the counter where three little sticks lay in a neat row.

"Holy Crap." Ezra's eyes widened. Aria just nodded not trusting herself to sleep.

"How long until we know?"

"Two minutes." Aria replied setting a timer on her phone. They moved to sit on the edge of the bath. Ezra took Aria's hand, she held it so tight he thought she might cut off circulation, but he didn't mind. Aria had pictured this moment so many times, but never like this. She'd always imagined what it might be like to have Ezra's baby, however in most of her fantasies she was a lot happier and more prepared. The two minutes ticked by so slowly that at one point Aria was sure that time had stopped. Eventually the timer sounder and Aria's heart was beating so hard she thought it might explode.

"I can't do it." She whispered into Ezra's chest.

"Yes you can, we'll do it together." He replied pulling her up and into his side. Sluggishly they moved over to the counter. Aria counted to three in her head and looked down to find three sets of two pink lines starring at her. Before Aria had time to fully digest the information sobs began to wrack her body. She didn't know if the tears where happy or sad. Having children was something she'd always wanted and the fact that she was carrying Ezra's baby made her feel on cloud nine, but it also terrified her to her very core. She turned to look at Ezra, trying to gauge his reaction. His eyes were light and she could tell there was a part of him that was very happy about this unexpected news. However his forehead was creases with frown lines and like her, he too was thinking of all the complications this brought to them.

"What are we going to do Ezra?" she sobbed.

"What you do want to do?" he asked caressing her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"Can you just hold me?" She asked walking into his strong arms, "Please just hold me."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I hope you enjoyed that, sorry it took so long! Thank you for all your favourites and follows :)**

 **Please leave a review telling me what you think, all your reviews have been so lovely :)xo**


	4. Chapter 4: Promise Me

**Sorry it's been so long, hope you enjoy it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pretty Little Liars Characters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Chapter 4: Promise Me_**

 _'Now I'm right where I wanna be_

 _Losing track of time_

 _But I wish that it was still last night'_

Groggily, Aria woke. She tentatively lifted her head off the pillow and opened her eyes to find Ezra scribbling away at his desk. He paused from his writing, looked up and smiled at her. A smile that still made her heart flutter. Aria and Ezra had worked tirelessly for the last two weeks preparing the party for his book launch, and the day had finally arrived. Ezra insisted that they get it done as soon as possible so that Aria could break it off with Liam, and be with him. A not entirely selfish thought, as she was carrying his child and not Liam's.

Aria spent most of her time in Ezra's hotel room and she even slept there some nights. Liam was very trusting of her and had no suspicions at all. She told him that they were working and so he believed her. She was grateful for his trust as it meant that she could be with Ezra practically twenty-four seven, but at the same time his trust and understanding saddened her; she wished for just once that Liam would try to fight for her. For just once she wanted him to yell and say,

"Aria I haven't seen you in a week, I want to spend time with you!"

But he never did and she was tired of trying to figure out whether or not she wanted to fight for him. She knew that Ezra had come back into her life for a reason and this time they were meant to stay together.

As she sat up in bed her stomach turned and she ran to the bathroom; a wave of morning sickness hitting her. Ezra wasn't far behind, holding back her hair and rubbing her back; muttering apologies as she brought up the contents of her stomach. When the queasiness subsided Aria rested against the side of the bath; the coolness of the floor making goose pimples appear on her bare legs. She taken to just wearing Ezra's old t-shirts to bed, finding them more comfortable than anything she owned. Ezra handed her, her toothbrush and sat down beside her.

"Thanks." She said apologetically.

"Aria it's my job to look after you, and the baby." Ezra replied taking her hand.

He pulled her up and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead before leaving the room to let her sort herself out. Being that little bit older than Aria, he had been ready for children for a long time and finding out that he would be a dad over a month ago had been one of the best days of his life; along with meeting Aria and publishing his first book. It pained him whenever she had to go back to her apartment, he was scared that she'd need him and he wouldn't be there. Still the book launch was tonight and after that she could be with him.

The sound of the shower switching on gave the room a comforting hum and Ezra leant back in his chair. He let his eyes sweep the room smiling at the mess it had become. Aria's clothes were flung over the back of chairs and in piles on the floor. Her phone charger was in the socket on the wall, her laptop sat permanently on the coffee table and her make-up crowded the bathroom shelves. He'd noticed Aria had been trying to subtly move her things to the hotel, but Ezra wasn't sure that Aria had completely got the idea of subtle; for instance, last Wednesday she turned up with what seemed like half of her closet and the entire contents of her bathroom cabinet. He never questioned her on it, fearing that she'd take his probe as him being unsure about them being together. Instead he just presumed she did this in preparation for telling Liam, it would make the process of moving stuff out of their old apartment quicker if she didn't actually have much there to begin with. But then that begged the question, did Liam not notice these things were missing? Was he just oblivious? Or had he noticed these things but pretended not to because pretending was better than the harsh reality of Aria leaving?

He heard the shower switch off and Aria walked back into the room wearing nothing but her brilliant smile. It surprised them both how quickly they slipped back into being completely comfortable with each other. She walked over to her pile of the clothes she'd left on the arm chair and began dressing. Ezra watched her, admiring the curves of her body and the way her long golden-brown hair cascaded down her back. She looked round and caught him staring, a perfect blush swept across her cheeks.

She looked away and cleared her throat, "So what are we doing today?"

"Uh we have a meeting this afternoon at your office and then we're going to the Restaurant to check out the room for the launch tonight."

Jillian, Aria's boss, had pushed for Ezra to hold his book launch in a hotel, but he insisted that it be held in a quaint restaurant in the city. Deep down he wasn't a cocktail party person, that was his family's world not his; all he wanted was a small gathering of his friends and critics to celebrate the release of his second book.

Aria sighed and sat down to put on her shoes. She hated the meetings they had to attend. Ezra, Liam, her colleagues and her boss in the same room made her extremely anxious. It didn't help that Ezra found it funny to make inside jokes or comments that he knew would get a rise out of her; it was becoming harder to bite her tongue and pass laughter off as coughing. She stood, walked over to Ezra and sat on his lap. He put down his pen and wrapped his strong, safe arms around her.

"Do you promise to be good today?" She said looking down at him, he gave a gentle chuckle and hugged her tighter.

"That's not an answer." She said sternly.

"I like making you laugh." He whined and she rolled her eyes.

"No, you like asserting your dominance over Liam, and he doesn't even know why you do it!"

"I do it because it hurts to see you so unhappy with him and when I see you together I have to remind myself that you're really with me or I'd do something stupid like punch his smug face."

"Ezra," She said softly placing his hands on his cheeks to make him look at her. "I'm with you, it's always been you, and it always will be you! I know how you feel okay, it hurts me too but if we can just wait one more day I can hand in my resignation and we can just figure it all out, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled and pulled her down for a tender kiss. They broke apart breathless and giddy with their love for each other.

"You know you don't have to quit your job Aria," He said placing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I could move to New York, we could stay here."

"I know." Aria shrugged. "But I want to move on and besides, it would be weird still having to work with Liam every day."

Truth be told she'd been wanting to quit her job for a while now. Though she loved publishing her true passion lay in photography. She'd kept it up as a hobby through college and she'd gotten pretty good at it. For about a year now, she'd been dreaming of becoming a full time wedding photographer, the romantic inside her had a soft spot for a good wedding. And now that she was pregnant she'd have to leave her job for a few months anyway to go on maternity leave. She'd yet to tell Ezra of this dream, she knew he'd support her wholeheartedly but once she'd said it out loud it meant that her life really was changing direction and that was a very big thing for her to acknowledge.

Aria snapped out of her thoughts when Ezra began lightly kissing her neck.

"Ezra," She said quietly, "Promise me something?

"Anything." He said in-between kisses.

"Promise me we'll be okay."

"Aria," Ezra began cupping her cheek, "I promise everything will be alright, I know you're scared and there are a lot of big changes coming in our lives, but I'm always going to look after you. You and this baby is the best thing to ever happen to me, and I promise you'll have the best life I can give you."

"I love you so much." She whispered before capturing his mouth in a chaste kiss.

She wanted to deepen the kiss, but she knew if they started they wouldn't be able to stop and they had things to do.

"No, no, no." Aria laughed detangling herself from Ezra, "We have to go we can't stay here all day."

"I know but you're just very irresistible."

"Your charm will not work on me Fitz!" Aria chided, pulling him up from out of his chair. "You can find me as irresistible as you like after tonight, but until then we have work to do."

"Fine." Ezra grumbled pulling on his jacket and helping Aria into hers. She kissed him tenderly, knowing that as soon as they stepped out of the confines of their room they had to pretend like they'd only just met a few weeks ago. They headed out, both counting down the hours until they didn't have to pretend anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meeting had been going on for what seemed like forever and Aria's mind had wandered away from the topic of conversation. Like promised Ezra was on his best behaviour, but like always there was this strange tension between Liam and Ezra. Aria looked over at Liam and he stomach knotted with guilt. She hated herself for what she was doing to Liam, but the sneaking around and deception from the days A tormented her, were ingrained in her and she wasn't even sure if she knew herself how to end this in a responsible way. Although, she couldn't let it go on much longer as soon her pregnancy would become more obvious and it wouldn't take Liam long to do the math and realise that he wasn't the father.

Aria's head snapped up when she heard her name being called.

"Aria," Her boss called, "Are you all set for tonight?"

"Ah yeah, I think so." Aria replied, sitting up a little straighter.

"Well good, all eyes will not only be on Ezra, but on you as well as the event coordinator."

'Great' Aria thought sarcastically that's all she needed, the spotlight being pointed directly onto her and Ezra. From years of practise they knew how to behave around each other, like they were strangers, but recently they'd found it harder to pretend. Aria would laugh at a joke Ezra made, that no one else understood. They would hold on a little too long when shaking hands, earning raised eyebrows from co-workers. Aria had even heard the interns gossiping about them.

"Oh they're totally screwing each other." The preppy blonde exclaimed as aria listened behind the photocopy room door.

"I'm not sure, I mean she's with Liam right?"

"Yeah, but have you seen the way they look at each other, and Liam's hot but, Ezra he's something else." She said dreamily. Aria quickly walked away suddenly very self-conscious and aware of her actions.

"Okay everything sounds perfect, Aria and Ezra ill meet you downstairs and we'll head over to the venue, everyone else I'll see you tonight." Jillian said authoritatively snapping Aria out of her stupor. As Aria stood to leave another wave of nausea hit her and so she excused herself to the bathroom and tried to be as discreet as she could. She flushed the toilet, placed the lid back and sat down with her head in her hands. It was so much easier when she had Ezra there to hold her hair back. She stood up a little shaky on her feet and left the cubical, relieved to see that the bathroom was empty meaning no one had heard her talking to the big white telephone. Quickly she washed her hands and gave her cheeks a gentle pinch in hopes her face would regain some of its colour. She desperately searched in her bag for a mint but couldn't find any.

After taking a few deep breaths she left the bathroom to join Ezra and Jillian in the lobby of the building. Although he tried to hide it, the worry was written all over Ezra's face. Aria gave him a small smile to let him know she was okay and he slipped her a mint from the packet he always kept in his pocket.

The car ride to the restaurant was full of forced conversation and an awkward air. Ezra did not like Jillian, he felt that she was more about the money than the quality of literature and he hated how she treated her employees. Aria kept quiet, she just wanted to get back to the hotel and have a shower. She always felt better after having a good shower. They pulled up to the venue and Ezra helped Aria out of the car. From the outside it looked like any normal restaurant, but the inside was a beautifully decorated space perfect for Ezra. Large oak tables surrounded an open floor space perfect for mingling or dancing. The low celling's gave a very intimate feel and the fairy lights strung through the old oak beams gave the room a friendly warmth. The tables were covered in crisp white table cloths with a copy of Ezra's book at every set place.

"It's perfect!" Aria exclaimed amazed at how they had managed to pull it all together. Ezra fought the urge to grab her hand, so instead opted to walk around examining the space. He stopped at one of the tables and picked up a copy of his book. It was still very surreal to him, he sometimes couldn't quite believe that he had a New York times bestselling novel and a predicted second out today. He looked over at Aria, who was currently fascinated by the fairy lights overhead and smiled. Sometimes he couldn't quite believe he had her back as well.

"Well I think that's everything done." Jillian said, checking her watch. "We should get going the party starts in a few hours and we all need to look presentable."

And with that Jillian left leaving Aria and Ezra to go back to their hotel room to get ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Originally this chapter was a lot longer, but i decided it was too long and split it in half so the next part will be up tomorrow :)**

 **If you would be so kind please leave a review, they make my day! Also if there are any characters you want me to write in, in upcoming chapters let me know in a review and i'll see what I can do :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Drive

**Hope you enjoy :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pretty Little Liars characters.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter 5: Drive**

 _"You can't go on,_

 _thinking nothing's wrong_

 _who's gonna drive you home tonight?"_

After taking a rather steamy shower together, which took longer than expected, the couple were successfully running late.

"Pink or red?" Aria shouted across the room holding up two pairs of shoes.

"Ah red!" Ezra replied and Aria hurriedly shoved them on her feet. She looked over to see Ezra fumbling with his tie and so she trotted over to help. He titled his head back slightly as she easily twisted his tie into a perfect knot. They stood back and surveyed each other for a minute checking for any discrepancies in their appearances. Once Aria was satisfied that Ezra looked as handsome as he always did she grabbed her bag and coat and headed for the door. Ezra however lingered for a moment watching her walk away. He'd watched her walk away from him many times before, from when they'd broken up numerous times during their courtship in Rosewood, but this time felt different as this time he knew, he'd be following her every step of the way.

Aria turned round aware that he wasn't behind her.

"Hurry up!" She called with her brilliant smile and Ezra beamed back as he jogged to join her.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered, when they were sitting in the back of a cab. Aria blushed and shook her head a little as she often did when he complimented her.

But it was true, Aria did look beautiful. She wore, a black A-line shift dress with a white peter pan collar, red stilettos and her shoulder length chestnut hair curled perfectly around her beautifully made up face. Since finding out she was pregnant Aria had taken to wearing baggier clothes, even though she wouldn't show for another month or maybe longer since it was her first baby. But the loose clothes gave her piece of mind that no awkward questions would be asked if by any chance someone were to see her and suspect something.

They pulled up at the restaurant and shared one last kiss before they would have to pretend to just be friends for the last time. They walked in to find a hum of people, who all gave a cheer when they saw the guest of honour had arrived. Aria did her job of introducing Ezra to critics and other authors signed to the same publishing house, but she soon became tired and Ezra ordered her to sit for ten minutes. She sat idly, longing for Ezra from affair when the sound of her text alert suddenly made her jump. She looked over at her phone to see that the message was from spencer and all it said was:

"Surprise!"

Confused, she looked up to find her three best friends watching her from across the room. They all ran to each other meeting in the middle of the floor in a group hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aria asked still in shock.

"Well I head through the publishing grapevine that old Fitzy was having his launch party tonight and we thought we might crash it to surprise you!" Hanna exclaimed. After graduation Hanna went to college to study fashion journalism and ended up getting an internship at Vogue. They liked her so much they took her on as an Office aid and since then she's worked her way up the ladder a little bit and has even helped to write some articles that have been published.

"We're not crashing; we're supporting our old teacher." Emily laughed happy to be back in the company of her best friends. College hadn't been what Emily expected and although she graduated she still didn't know what she wanted to do so she settled for a weekday office job. However, she also had a job teaching little kids how to swim on the weekends which she absolutely loved.

"Speaking of which, where is Mr Fitz." Spencer smiled, knowing it stilled freaked Aria out when they called him that, he'd always been Ezra to her. Unlike the others, Spencer was still studying, as she had aspirations of becoming a human rights lawyer and she was well on her way to achieving that dream.

"He's around." Aria said vaguely trying not to sound too interested.

"We'll find him latter, but right now I need a drink!" Hanna said taking a glass of champagne off a tray as a waiter passed by.

"Aria you want one?" She asked as she handed them out to the other girls.

"No I'm good." She said. Hanna just shrugged and placed the flute back on the tray but Spencer eyed Aria suspiciously.

The girls found a table in the corner of the room and spent an hour or so catching up. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Liam and an immense wave of guilt washed over her, in less than twenty-four hours Aria would have to tell him she was leaving him, something she'd been putting off for weeks.

"Hey Aria is Liam here?" Emily asked, "Can we finally meet him?"

Aria panicked, "Um yeah he's here but I don't think you guys should meet him we're still trying to keep work and home separate, maybe another time."

The girls were sceptical but said nothing, if they'd learnt one thing from their friendship with Aria it was that she always had a good reason for keeping secrets.

Hanna went to the bar to get another round of drinks, and again Aria decline causing Spencer to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey who's that guy that just walked in?" Hanna asked setting down the tray of drinks. Aria turned and searched through the crowds.

"Oh that's Hardy, Ezra's best friend from college." Aria said, "Hey Spence you should go talk to him, he's a lawyer."

Spencer squirmed a little, "I don't know."

"Go talk to him!" Hanna ordered, "It's been two years now, I think it's time to move on."

Spencer hesitated a little before standing up and striding as confidently as she could across the room to introduce herself to Hardy. Spencer and Toby continued to date for three years after she left for college, at first long distance worked for them as they were both very independent people who didn't feel the need to be with their partner every second of the day. However, after leaving Georgetown to go to law school in New York a rift became apparent between them. Toby hated the big city and Spencer hated the small suburban town. Their company just wasn't enough anymore and so they parted ways. Spencer hadn't seen Toby or dated anyone new in the last two years. Aria looked over to see Hardy and Spencer really hitting it off, she was glad Spencer needed someone in her life to make sure she didn't work too hard and burn herself out as she so often did. Spencer walked back to the group beaming and clutching a napkin with a phone number on it. Hanna stood up as she approached.

"Guys I need to go to the bathroom." Hanna said expectantly. Why was it that whenever girls were together they all accompanied each other to the toilet? Begrudgingly Emily and Hanna stood and they found their way to the bathroom While Hanna and Emily entered the cubicles, Spencer leaned back against the counter and surveyed Aria.

"What's with you tonight?" Spencer asked.

"I'm fine, I promise." Aria replied.

"Well you keep looking over your shoulder, you're jumpy, you're not drinking."

"Heaven knows I'd be drinking heavily if I'd had to spend the last few months working with my ex-boyfriend and my new boyfriend." Hanna interjected from the stall.

"Thanks Hanna." Spencer said sarcastically.

"And if my new boyfriend didn't even know I was working with my old boyfriend, because it was kept secret because he was my teacher." Hanna continued stepping out of her stall, ignoring Spencer.

Hanna's words pounded in Aria's head. She could feel herself panicking; she gripped the counter top so hard her knuckles turned white in an attempt to keep focused. She felt like she was seventeen again, in the bathrooms of rosewood high after receiving a text from a threatening to out her and Ezra's relationship. The sound of Spencer's voice made Aria jump and it was then that Spencer lost her patience.

"Seriously Aria, what's wrong." She snapped, "You're beginning to scare me."

At Spencer's harsh tone Aria burst into tears. Aria had always been the most emotional of the four girls. She'd cry at anything and everything; puppies, commercials, books, TV shows; but Spencer had never seen her cry like this, not even in the doll house did Aria cry like she was now. She rushed over and took Aria's hands. Emily pushed her hair out of her face and Hanna wiped away her tears with a tissue.

"Aria it's okay, it's okay." Spencer soothed, "Just tell us what's wrong and we'll make it better."

"I'm scared." Aria stuttered, telling someone other than Ezra that she was pregnant made it real, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it to become real yet. She looked up at their expectant faces and knew she couldn't lie to them anymore.

"I'm pregnant." She sobbed and the girls just looked at each other bewildered.

"That's a good thing right!" Emily tried to be positive, but Aria's tears continued to fall and the ever intuitive spencer let out a low breath.

"It's not Liam's baby is it?" Spencer asked and they took Aria's silence as conformation. There was an awkward silence. No one wanted to address the elephant in the room, that was until Spencer had worked it out.

"Oh Aria you didn't?" She said in disbelief. Aria solemnly nodded her head and clutched at Spencer tighter.

"Does he know?" Spencer asked.

"Who, who is he?" Hanna enquired, becoming impatient.

"uh-huh, we found out two months ago." Aria said quietly, still sniffling.

"We, who is we!" Emily, who has the patience of a saint cried.

Aria looked at Spencer, silently asking her to say the name she couldn't.

"Ezra," Spencer said, "Ezra's the father."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So how do you know Ezra?" Liam asked Hardy. He'd been stuck talking to boring guests all evening. Aria said she'd meet him here, but he'd only seen her in passing, she been too preoccupied with a group of women he assumed were her high school friends judging by their appearance.

"We were college roommates and we've stayed friends." Hardy replied looking around for the cute brunette he was talking to earlier, Sally, Susan, no Spencer, her name was Spencer.

"Oh cool, so you've know him a long time." Liam said, interested to actually be talking to someone who knew era personally after an evening of critics and Manhattan socialites.

"Yeah," Hardy chuckled fondly remembering some of the fun times he and Ezra have shared. "What's your connection to all of this?"

"I work at the publishing firm, my girlfriend Aria actually helped organise this whole thing." Liam replied causing Hardy's eyes to nearly pop out of his Skull. Now Aria, that was a name he hadn't heard for a long time. Truth be told he'd become sick of the name Aria, he'd hear Ezra say it enough times; Aria was Ezra's soulmate, his one and only, his true love. That was until she left for college and left him behind. Hardy tried and ultimately failed to but the broken pieces of his best friend together after she left. He got it, she had to leave, he didn't blame her and it was partly Ezra's fault for pursuing something he knew wouldn't last. However Hardy was very protective over his friend and part of him thought that being around Aria again could only mean bad things for his best friend.

"Isn't it weird for you, them working together?"

"No," Liam said uncertainty, "Why would it?"

Shit Hardy thought to himself. He'd just opened a very messy can of worms that no matter how hard he tried, he would not be able to entice back in the can. Although lying was appealing, he decided that honesty would be the best policy.

"Well you know, two years is a long time to be with someone."

"Wait up, Aria dated Ezra, when did this happen?" Liam asked, shocked. He'd known Aria for two years, before that she was in Savannah for three years and Ezra was definitely in Rosewood which only leaves… Suddenly, all the pieces clicked into place for Liam. Ezra's first book the one about the teacher and the student, the big epic tragic love story, it was about Aria.

He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. All the late nights, the sleep over, the weekends away. It'd been right under his nose the whole time and he didn't even realise. His mind began to race; what could he have done differently? Was he not loving enough? Did he not pay her enough attention? But then it dawned on him, that unbeknown to him he'd probably always been second best to her old high school English teacher.

His ability to think rationally had faded as his anger grew. He knew this wasn't the place to make a scene, but he'd been drinking steadily all night and he was so angry steam was practically coming out of his ears. He began to storm away when hardy caught his arm.

"Don't do anything stupid man." Hardy said seriously. But it was too late Liam was engulfed in a haze rage and alcohol and nothing would stop the scene about to occur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No fucking way!" Hanna shrieked, "God all this drama makes me feel like I'm in high school again."

"Hanna a little sensitivity please." Emily chastised.

"How'd it happen?" Hanna asked excitedly, not really getting the hand of sensitivity or empathy.

"Well the firm were threatening to drop his second book deal if he didn't get the chapters to them soon and I couldn't let that happen and so I went to rosewood to find him and I don't know not seeing him for five years was hard and I never really stopped having feelings for him and it just kind of happened." She rambled nervously.

"Oh." Was all Hanna, Emily and Spencer could say.

"And then when I was put in charge of planning all his events, it happened again at his hotel room in New York, and his apartment when we went back to rosewood and then his hotel room again-."

"Jesus Aria," Hanna exclaimed, "You really have been getting frisky with Fitz, this wasn't just some one night stand this is a full on affair!"

Aria blushed scarlet and shuffled her feet uncomfortably, "Yeah we've been together in secret for some time now."

"Is that why you didn't want us to meet Liam?" Emily asked softly, "Because you were planning to break it off with him?"

"Yeah, I'm telling him tonight after the party, then Ezra and I are going to go back to rosewood for a bit to get away."

"Does this mean you're quitting your job?" Spencer asked concerned.

Aria nodded, "I never really liked my job that much, but I needed the money, now I'm thinking of pursing my photography."

"Well you won't be needing your job with Ezra's huge royalty checks coming in." Hanna said cheerily, showing her optimistic and slightly materialistic nature.

They all laughed, and the three women felt better that they'd managed to cheer their friend up. However their laughter didn't last for long and they all turned their heads towards the door at the sound of fighting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liam strode over to where Ezra stood talking to some critics and journalists. Ezra was remarkably taller than Liam, but he was too drunk and his ego was too bruised to be intimidated. He tapped Ezra on the shoulder as the second Ezra turned round, Liam punched him straight across the mouth, busting his lip; not unlike the way Mike, had punched Ezra upon finding out he'd been dating his sister.

What the hell!" Ezra yelled, clutching at his bleeding lip.

"She's my girlfriend!" Liam yelled going in for another punch, "My fucking girlfriend!"

Ezra knew he should let it go, technically he was in the wrong, but the adrenaline from being hit was coursing through his veins and his fight or flight instinct was currently firmly set on fight. Ezra raised his fist, he'd vowed that if he ever got Aria back into his life he would fight for her and so that's exactly what he intended to do. He hit Liam right in the jaw sending him backwards. At this very moment Aria appeared at the Bathroom door, closely followed by Hanna, Emily and Spencer.

This is it. Liam thought, if she runs to him, he was wrong and she does love him. But if she runs to Ezra everything he'd known for the last two years would be over. The two men looked at Aria, but she only had eyes for one.

For a minute it was like everything was panning out in slow motion. Aria didn't stop to think about what the repercussions might be for her actions, she just ran through the crowds, she needed to get to Ezra.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?" She asked worriedly, pressing her forehead to his.

"I'm okay," Ezra winced, "I don't think you have to worry about talking to Liam anymore." Aria let out a little laugh. Ezra could always relax her in tense situations.

"Here," She said placing a soft kiss on his split lip, "All better now."

Liam looked up at them. The sight of them together made him feel physically sick. Unsteadily he rose to his feet. He tore his eyes away from them to focus on just Aria. Aria, the love of his life, had betrayed him. Suddenly another wave of rage came crashing down on him.

"You're such a slut Aria!" Liam bellowed, "I know what you did slut, I know it was you."

"Don't talk to her like that." Ezra seethed. At being called a slut Aria began to feel very dirty, and she started to cry again.

Ezra turned away and pulled Aria into him, "Hey it's okay beautiful." He soothed stroking her hair.

Liam couldn't take the sight of them together anymore. He staggered forward ready to sock Ezra again, but in his drunken stupor, he missed. Hitting Aria, sending her flying across the room. Knocking her unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hope you guys liked it and thank you for all the lovely reviews!**

 **For the reviewer asking about how often i was planning on updating: I'm in a very stressful time of my life right now and I've been writing to alleviate some of that stress, for the next month I have really important exams, but after that I have a lot of free time so I'm hoping on being able to update frequently through the summer, I hope that's okay?**

 **Please keep leaving reviews they really are great motivators and they make writing this feel worthwhile!**

 **if you guys have any character from the show you'd like to see me write in, let me know in a review and we'll see what happens :)**


	6. Chapter 6: When Doves Cry

**Hope you enjoy!**

 **Discalimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars.**

 _ **Chapter 6: When Doves Cry**_

 _'How can you just leave me standing?_

 _Alone in a world so cold?_

 _Maybe I'm just too demanding_

 _Maybe I'm just like my father too bold_

 _Maybe you're just like my mother_

 _She's never satisfied_

 _Why do we scream at each other?_

 _This is what it sounds like_

 _When doves cry'_

Everything slowed. Liam recoiled, appalled at himself for being so careless and hitting Aria, but even more appalled at the sense of satisfaction he received from the punch. He looked up expecting everyone's eyes to be on him, but everyone in the room was focused on Aria, lying still on the floor like a porcelain doll. The alcohol made everything fuzzy and Liam couldn't understand everyone's concern. She'll be fine, he thought, looking down at her. But then the scene in front of him returned to real time and there was a frenzy of panicked voices and people pushing him out the way.

"Someone call 911!" Hanna yelled, pushing people back trying to give Aria space to breathe.

Everything was happening so fast, he couldn't understand until he heard two hushed words, never meant for his ears, that made his blood run cold.

"She's pregnant." Ezra whispered to Emily who was on the phone to the paramedics. "Remember to tell them she's pregnant."

Everything blurred and Liam staggered backwards into a chair. What had he done? Not only could he have seriously hurt Aria, he could have killed her child too. Emphasis on her child. Even in his drunken state he could do the maths and work out that baby would come out sporting Ezra's brilliant blue eyes, rather than his green ones. This thought angered him. No longer did he feel guilt or sadness for his actions, every fibre of him stung with betrayal. Not only did she have an affair, she was stupid enough to get pregnant whilst doing it. He couldn't believe she'd humiliated him in this way. He looked over to see her long lashes flutter open, her eyes resting on him for a split second before searching for Ezra. While everyone was still focussed on Aria, he quietly got up and exited the restaurant into the cold New York night. Returning home to the apartment that was now his and his alone.

Aria's eyes fluttered open, an overwhelming sense of panic consuming her. She frantically searched the room for Ezra, relaxing a little when her eyes landed on his. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry the ambulance is on its way." Emily said comfortingly.

Aria rolled her eyes, "You guys I'm fine I don't need to go to the hospital." She said as she tried and failed to stand up. Ezra caught her and pulled her in close.

"They want to make sure you and the baby are okay." Ezra whispered into her ear. At the mention of the baby she began to cry again, how could she forget she wasn't just caring for herself anymore?

"Hey shh," Ezra soothed, "Everything's going to be fine."

His words seemed to calm Aria, but they weren't just for her. He was desperately trying to convince himself that everything was going to be okay too.

Ezra looked over at Jillian, he desperately wanted everyone to leave and for this night to be over. He didn't care about his book anymore, he was just consumed with anxiety over Aria and their baby. His eyes silently pleaded with hers and she knew she had to call it a night. He watched as she tapped her glass with a knife to get everyone's attention.

She cleared her throat, "Due to the unprecedented turn of events I'm afraid we're going to have to call it a night. If you have any further questions surrounding Mr Fitz's novel do not hesitate to contact us, and we hope you enjoy reading it."

It took a few minutes but eventually all the critics, reporters and socialite's filled out gossiping about the scandalous turn of events. Leaving just the girls, Hardy, Jillian Aria and Ezra.

The paramedics arrived and took aria to one side. They asked her a few simple questions, tested her balance and shone a light in her eyes.

"Have you felt any pain, discomfort or cramping in your abdomen since the accident?" The female paramedic asked Aria gently.

Instinctively Aria placed her hands on her slight bump, "No."

"That's good!" The woman smiled kindly, "But we'll take you in for a scan and to observe you overnight just to make sure."

Aria's lip began to quiver and she shut her tight trying to keep in the tears.

"Don't cry sweetheart." The paramedic said helping her stand and leading her towards the door. Ezra helped her put on her coat and took her free hand.

"I'm going to come with you in the ambulance and Spencer and Hardy are going to meet us at the hospital." Ezra said squeezing her hand, "I thought you might want a friend there."

She smiled gratefully at him and tried not to panic as she clambered into the back of the ambulance.

After a short ride to the hospital Aria was taken into brightly lit room and instructed to change into a hospital gown and lie back in the chair. At her request Ezra stayed with her the whole time. Nervously, they both sat waiting for the doctor to arrive. Aria had a tight grip on Ezra's hand; she focussed on his leg vibrating with nerves to keep her mind off what was happening.

Their heads turned towards the door when they heard it softly click open.

"Aria Montgomery?" The doctor said looking up from her clipboard.

Aria nodded her head.

"Hi I'm Dr. Petra Abraham and I'll be looking after you," She said extending her hand to the couple, "Now I gather you had a little tumble and we're checking to see if everything is alright with baby?"

Aria nodded again taking a shaky breath. She gave Ezra's hand a little squeeze and he shot her a reassuring look. It was only when she looked at him, that she realised how selfish she'd been. It was his baby too and he was just as scared as she was. She realised she needed to stop leaning on Ezra so much, so that he could lean on her when he needed it.

"It's going to be okay." She whispered to Ezra and he smiled, bringing her hand up and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

Dr Abraham dimmed the lights, "This may be a tad cold." She warned, before placing a cool gel on Aria's abdomen. She then, placed the ultrasound wand on Aria's stomach and the most magical sound filled the room. Their child's heartbeat. Aria began to cry again, but this time happy tears streamed down her face. She looked over at Ezra to find a few tears had escaped from his eyes. He quickly wiped them away when he saw her staring and flashed her a brilliant smile.

Dr Abraham smiled at the couple she loved this part of her job, "How far along did you think you were?"

"Two months." Aria replied not taking her eyes off the monitor displaying her child.

"That seems about right, the heart beat is strong which is good."

She looked up to find Aria and Ezra transfixed on the image of their child not really listening to her at all. She let out a little laugh, she loved first time parents.

"Would you guys like some sonogram photos?" She asked already knowing the answer

"Yes!" They both exclaimed, adding pleases as she left the room to retrieve the prints.

Ezra looked at Aria, his heart almost bursting from the love he has for her and their baby. She grinned at him and leaned forward to place her hand on the screen.

"I can't believe this is real." She whispered, "I always thought about spending the rest of my life with you and having a family, but in the past five years that dream seemed so far away and now it's really happening."

"Just because we're having a baby together doesn't mean I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Ezra joked and Aria rolled her eyes.

"Well if that's how you feel I'll move in with spencer and we'll raise the baby together!" Aria laughed.

"You know I can't compete with Spencer." He smiled pulling her in for a chaste kiss. It felt so good to be able to kiss him and not care who saw them.

They pulled apart when Dr Abraham re-entered the room with a bunch of photos.

"Everything looks good Miss Montgomery, but we're still keeping you in for the night I'm afraid."

Ezra helped Aria off the table and held her hand as they followed Dr Abraham down the hall and into their room.

"You're lucky it's a quiet night, otherwise you would've been put on a ward." The kind doctor said, "If you need assistance just press that button on the wall and a nurse will come find you."

"Thank you." Aria said earnestly. The older woman smiled at her, she fondly remembered the fear and excitement that accompanied her first pregnancy.

"That's alright dear, sleep well." She said exiting the room.

Ezra helped Aria into bed and tucked her in.

"Lay with me?" Aria asked her big hazel eyes staring up at him. He took off his suit jacket and tie laying them across the back of the chair next to Aria's bed. He then rolled up his sleeves before lying with Aria, holding her secure in his arms until she fell asleep. Her dreams filled with images of raising their child.

Ezra was woken by someone shaking his shoulder.

"Hey man want to go get some coffee?" Hardy whispered, "Spencer can watch Aria."

Ezra fully opened his eyes and saw Hardy and Spencer looming over him. Carefully he detangled himself from Aria and followed Hardy down the hall to the vending machines. They got their coffee and sat on the hard plastic waiting room chairs.

"So you're going to be a dad." Hardy said, still in a slight disbelief.

"Yeah I guess so." Ezra smiled, "Hey you want to see a picture?"

Ezra reached into his pocket and retrieved his wallet, where he had already placed an ultrasound picture. He handed the picture to Hardy and waited for his reaction. He watched as Hardy turned the picture, looking at it from all angles.

"Um what exactly am I looking at?" Hardy asked, slightly embarrassed.

Ezra sighed good naturedly and took the photo, "Okay so see the thing that looks like a big jelly bean?"

"Oh the peanut?"

"Yeah well that's my baby." Ezra said proudly.

"Oh man it's cute!"

"Two minutes ago you didn't know what it was!"

"Well I do now!" Hardy laughed, "And I don't like calling your baby it, so from now on I shall be calling it peanut."

Ezra smiled at his daft friend, "Okay, that's actually a pretty good idea, Aria hates calling the baby 'it' too."

"Speaking of which, it's real for you two this time?" Hardy asked sceptically, "No more one a.m. phone calls because you've broken up again, no more not leaving your apartment for weeks at a time."

Ezra was a little hurt that Hardy would bring this up again, but he couldn't be angry at his friend. After all Ezra had put Hardy through a lot; Hardy was the only friend Ezra had and so he was the only one there to put back Ezra's broken pieces when Aria shattered him.

"It's for real this time." Ezra said smiling down at the ultrasound scan, and he really meant it.

Hardy smiled too, "Well I'm happy for you, you deserve some happiness."

Ezra nudged his friend with his shoulder, a little way of telling him he loved and appreciated him without actually having to say it.

"What about you eh? Could you find Happiness with Spencer?"

"Calm down I only met her last night!" Hardy squeaked.

"Yeah, but I bet you've already made plans to take her to dinner, and I've seen the way you look at her man, it's like you're transfixed."

As much as Hardy tried to deny it, there was a lot of truth to Ezra's words. He'd had a few girlfriends through high school and he'd dated through college but nothing was ever serious, and that's how he liked it. He enjoyed being a bachelor, he liked his freedom, he liked being on his own; but when he looked at Spencer he could see himself buying a house and getting a dog and that scared him.

"Yeah well maybe you're right," Hardy sniffed, "But it's early days yeah."

Ezra looked at his watch, "Aria's probably awake by now I should be heading back to her."

The men got up and wandered back to the room. When Hardy saw Spencer he couldn't contain the smile that crossed his face. Ezra smiled too, excited for his friend to have someone as special as Spencer.

When Aria woke it wasn't Ezra sitting by her bedside, but Spencer. Aria smiled at her best friend, but Spencer wasn't looking at her. Her head was down looking at Aria's ultrasound picture. She looked up when she felt Aria's eyes on her.

"Where's Ezra?"

"Hardy took him to get some coffee."

Aria looked at Spencer for a minute her face displaying unreadable emotions.

"So you're going to be a mom." Spencer said and if Aria wasn't mistaken he voice sounded thick with emotion, like she'd been crying.

"I heard the heartbeat Spence," Aria said wistfully, "It was amazing."

Spencer nodded, "I kind of always knew you and Fitz would end up finding each other again."

"How?" Aria asked, "I mean I'd hoped I'd end up with him but I was beginning to lose faith."

Spencer gave a light laugh, "Well for one you can't leave things alone and I knew you'd cave and message him or go find him eventually."

Aria blushed, knowing that her friend was probably right. There were many times in the past few years where aria had written and rewritten messages to Ezra that she got close to sending before deciding it wasn't a good idea.

"And secondly, the love you guys have it's not like anything I've ever seen before, it's like there's this invisible rope that joins you together and keeps pulling you back together."

Aria marvelled at how spencer could put what she felt for Ezra into words. It was true whenever they were together she gravitated towards him, like there was some external force pulling them together. And when they were apart she still felt connected to him, there were often days when her heart would suddenly hurt and she knew it was because he was having a bad day.

She studied her friend again, the usually calm and composes Spencer seemed distant and uncomfortable. Aria hated seeing her friend like this.

"Spencer what's wrong?" Aria asked softly, 'You're not yourself."

A single tear slipped down Spencer's cheek, she turned her head brushing it away. She took a shaky breath and faced Aria, finally ready to tell someone the secret she'd been carrying around with her for too long.

"I've never told anyone this," She started treacherously and Aria took her hand, "Me moving to New York wasn't the only reason Toby and I broke up. It was my last year at Georgetown Toby and I hadn't been in a good place for a while and I was planning on breaking up with him, but then I found out I was pregnant. We discussed all the options and though he desperately wanted to keep it, I wasn't ready for that commitment and I didn't want to bring a baby into this world whose parents could barely speak to each other, so I booked an appointment and had an abortion. I went alone, Toby said he couldn't be there wh-when it happened. I haven't seen or spoken to him since."

Aria's heart broke into a million tiny pieces at Spencer's confession. She scooted over in the bed and Spencer climbed on. Spencer held on tight to Aria, she was so used to be the one people came to for comfort, she forgot how it feels to be comforted.

"You didn't have to go through that alone Spence, you should have called me, I would have been there."

"I know, but part of me felt guilty for what I was doing, I guess I was punishing myself by bearing the pain alone."

"You have nothing to feel guilty about," Aria said sternly, "You did what was best for you okay, please don't feel guilty."

"You're such a good friend Aria, it feels better to have told some this."

"Is that why you were so reluctant to start dating again?"

"Yeah I suppose," Spencer mused, "But I actually just really enjoyed being on my own for a change, it was refreshing."

"And how about now?" Aria asked leadingly, "You seemed to be hitting it off with Hardy."

Spencer blushed, from the moment she saw Hardy she was instantly attracted to him.

"We spent the whole night talking in the waiting room, he's taking me out to dinner next week."

"Spence that's great I'm so happy for you!" Aria exclaimed giving her friend a squeeze.

"You know what would make me even happier?" Spencer smiled slyly.

"What?" Aria said slowly.

"If I was the godmother of your baby?"

"You think I'd trust Hanna with a baby?" Aria replied smiling and Spencer took that as a yes.

"Thank you so much Aria."

They both looked down at the scan photo, "You'll never forget your first baby Spence, but you'll get your time again." Aria said as Hardy and Ezra entered the room, "This time with the right person."

Hardy smiled at Spencer and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She thought she finally understood why Aria couldn't stay away from Ezra.

Liam poured himself a large whiskey and stood at the window looking out at the city. Drinking more in his state was probably a bad idea, but he needed something to dull the pain of her betrayal.

Looking back, he could see the cracks in his relationship but he loved her so much he just kept taping over them trying to make it work. Having read Ezra's book he could understand why Aria did what she did. The love Between them was so strong nothing on earth could've stopped it. But just because he understood, didn't make it right.

He put his tumbler down and walked over to the kitchen cupboards. He reached up to the top shelf, the one specifically out of Aria's reach, and pulled out the small velvet box. He flicked it open and let out a rueful laugh. He'd been planning to propose to Aria for months now, but she'd been so busy with work and Ezra, it never felt like the right time so the box sat collecting dust. He'd spent weeks trying to find the right ring, and then months trying to find the right time to propose but none of that mattered now.

He had, had his whole life planned out. Get married, move to the suburbs, have kids; it was all there in his reach and now he's been left holding onto thin air. It was all her fault. He would've understood if she'd come to him straight away, if she'd told him then and there. But she strung him along for months, made him think everything was alright and then she handed him a grenade and ran away leaving him in the destruction. But then that was Aria, a force of nature, leaving a trail of destruction everywhere she went.

He stared at the ring until he couldn't take it anymore, launching it across the room. It hit the wall with a thud and he sank down to his knees. He wanted to cry, more than anything he wanted to cry. He wanted the tears to wash out these feelings. He couldn't understand how he could love someone so much and yet hate them so fiercely at the same time. He held it together though, he refused to let her be his downfall.

That thought made his brain tick. No, she wouldn't be his downfall, she'd be his making. He raced over to his desk and pulled out a piece of crisp white cartridge paper and his favourite fountain pen. He quickly wrote out what he wanted to say before he lost his bottle. Carefully he placed the letter in the envelope and addressed it. He grabbed his keys and posted the letter, feeling an immense sense of power as the letter slipped through the post box slot.

He walked back up to his apartment, but this time there was a slight spring in his step.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that :) Sorry it's a bit late but I did warn you guys it could be late due to my exams!**

 **I was planning this chapter just as Prince died so i chose one of his songs as the inspiration. I also started this story before 6b aired but i have used some little bits in it for inspiration!**

 **The next chapter is roughly planned so it shouldn't be too long :)**

 **It would be lovely if you could leave a review on your way out and thanks for taking the time to read my story :)!**


	7. Chapter 7: Papa Don't Preach

**Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pretty Little Liars characters.**

Chapter 7: Papa Don't Preach

 _'The one you warned me all about,_

 _The one you said I could do without,_

 _We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe…'_

Not long after Spencer and Hardy left the hospital, did Aria get the all clear to leave. While Ezra went to sort out some paperwork, she sat and pondered everything that had happened to her in the last twenty-four hours. She was finally free of Liam. Well he was finally free of her was another way of looking at it. She was happy, for the first time in a long time she was happy. She had Ezra, she had their baby she didn't need anything else. But she also felt a lot of guilt. Guilt for what she did to Liam, she felt bad for all those months she was with Ezra behind his back, and for embarrassing him in front of all those people at Ezra's party. Aria put her head in her hands. She was glad most of her things were at Ezra's hotel room, and not her old apartment, so they could make a quick getaway to Rosewood. It was strange to think that all the time she was living in Rosewood all she wanted to do was leave, and now she couldn't think of anywhere else she'd want to be. In addition to the drama surrounding Liam, she also couldn't stop thinking about Spencer.

Spencer was her closet friend and it made her heart hurt, that Spencer had been carrying around all this pain and grief without telling anyone. Aria made a promise to herself to try and see more of Spencer in the future, so that her friend knew she was always there for her. Her conversation with Spencer also brought her own mother to the forefront of her mind.

She usually told her mom everything, but she'd hardly spoken to her mother since rekindling her romance with Ezra. Deep down she knew why she was reluctant to talk to her mother. When Aria was away at college Ella and Byron had become close again and they eventually remarried during her final year in Savannah. She loved that her mom was happy again, but there were so many unresolved feelings between Aria and her father she found it difficult to be around them sometimes.

She would never truly forgive her father for cheating on her mom, and she thought how ironic it was that she was now in the same predicament that he was in just a few short years ago. And his reluctance to accept Ezra also added to her fear of telling them what had been going on in her life. Although at the time, her mother had warmed to the idea of Aria and Ezra being a couple, Byron couldn't stand the sight of them together. Telling her parents, her father in particular, that she had fallen pregnant through having an affair, and an affair with Ezra, was not something she was looking forward too. She also feared for Ezra's face as this time Mike wouldn't be there to stop her dad from letting out his anger on her poor boyfriend.

Ezra reappeared in the waiting room, flashing her a brilliant smile and for a moment all her worries disappeared. He helped her up, despite her protests that she was fine. Truthfully being hit by Liam didn't physically hurt her at all, and part of herself knew she deserved it so she couldn't be angry. That didn't stop Ezra's worry though. She knew that the next seven months would entail Ezra hovering over her every step making sure no harm came to her.

They walked hand in hand out of the hospital and Ezra hailed a cab. They travelled back to the hotel in a comfortable silence, Aria nestled into Ezra's side. When they reached their room, Aria looked around fondly remember all the making up for lost time they'd done.

"Are you going to help me, or are you just going to daydream?" Ezra said softly coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Her light, melodic laugh filled the air, "Come on then," She said removing his arms from around her, "I'm helping." She started by picking up all of their discarded clothes from the floor. Out of the two of them, he was definitely the messiest; she sighed as she picked up sock, after shirt, after boxers off the floor, wondering if their child would inherit Ezra's untidiness. She stuffed them into the already over flowing suitcase and wandered into the bathroom. She carefully placed all her makeup into her toiletries bag and wrapped up her straighteners.

"I don't think we're going to have enough room in the case." Ezra called from the other room.

"Don't worry, we'll make it fit." Aria said returning to the living room and placing her toiletries and hair products into the suitcase.

Ezra looked at her sceptically, "I'm telling you it's not going to fit."

"And I'm telling you it is!" She said defiantly, "Here help me up."

He picked her up and sat her on top of the suitcase, squishing the contents down.

"You see!" She said triumphantly as he zipped it up, "Told you it would work!"

He lifted her off the case and pulled her in for a tight hug. He'd missed things like this. He forgot how much fun he had with her when they were just together. They finished gathering up the rest of their things and did a quick sweep of the room before checking out and, setting off for the long journey to Rosewood.

Ezra pulled up to his apartment building and looked over at Aria. She looked so peaceful as she slept, her dark hair falling softly around her fair face. He took their suitcases upstairs, before coming back down to pick up Aria, literally. He easily lifted her in his strong arms and carried her up to his apartment, no not his apartment, their apartment. Carefully, he navigated the doors and gently placed Aria down on the bed. Quietly he worked around her to un pack all their things, knowing how she hated his mess. Every so often she'd mumble something in her sleep making him give a little laugh. Before leaving the room, he paused at the door to study Aria's sleeping form. Sometimes he still couldn't believe that this was real, that she was actually there. His life had been so bleak after she left and now it was like everything had regained its colour; like when Dorothy steps into Oz for the first time.

Leaving the room, Ezra wandered through his apartment. It was nice to be home after such a long stay in the city. He browsed the floor to ceiling shelves that adorned his walls, deciding on Catcher in the Rye, a book he's read many times but loves nonetheless. He settled down on his worn leather sofa and lost himself in the novel. It was only when he felt Aria's small body press into his side that he was broken from his trance. He looked down at her, she wore only an old t-shirt, her bare legs tucked up underneath her, and she smiled up at him.

"Hello sleepyhead." Ezra said affectionately placing a kiss on top of her head.

"I'm sorry I slept so long, this baby is sucking all the energy out from me." Aria laughed placing a hand on her stomach.

"Don't apologise, you're incredibly cute when you're asleep."

"And what about when I'm awake." She said softly, moving to straddle his lap. "Am I just as cute then?"

Before he could answer she leaned down placing a soft kiss on his lips making sure to be careful of his cuts from the fight with Liam, then moving onto his cheek, behind his ear, down his neck, onto his chest.

"Aria," he said strained, "You're just recovering from a concussion."

"It was barely a bump." She said ignoring him, unbuttoning the top buttons of his shirt.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked titling her head up to look at him.

"I'm fine." She said honestly, stroking his hair. "I just want to be with you." And she did. After all the drama of the previous days she wanted to be held and caressed and loved by the one man she loved more than anything. She wanted to feel his hands on her bare skin, his lips on her neck. He looked up at her, all apprehension floating away upon seeing the lust and love in her eyes.

He leaned up as she leaned in their lips meeting for a feverish kiss. Aria ran her hands through his hair, revelling in its soft touch. She broke away trailing kisses down his neck and chest unbuttoning his shirt as she went. He leaned forward allowing her to discard the item of clothing, then slowly lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom. Softly, he placed her down on the bed, she leant up on her elbows and threw off her t-shirt exposing her emerald lacy bra, and matching knickers, it was his favourite bra that she owned.

His heart pounded at the sight of her. He unbuckled his trousers leaving him only in his underwear and he crawled onto the bed with her. She giggled in anticipation, running her hands along his defined chest. He shifted so that he was hovering above her, then he started a trail of tender kisses along her body pausing at her abdomen placing a special kiss there for their baby. He continued lower kissing along the line of her underwear before removing them completely.

She smiled down at him her heart beating fast and full of love. She beckoned him back up to her needing to feel his lips on hers. They kissed passionately, Ezra reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. He placed tender kisses across the curve of her breasts causing Aria to moan out in pleasure. The sound of her cries was too much for him, after looking at her for consent, he lowered himself into her, both omitting gasps from the connection. They moved together in their familiar rhythm, the pleasure building inside of them. Harder and faster. Their breathing became more laboured the deeper they went. They kept their eyes locked together and their foreheads touching as they finished together.

The next afternoon, Aria sat on the edge of the bed playing with the hem of her dress. She knew being back in Rosewood for good meant that she needed to tell her parent's about Ezra and the baby, and today was as good as any day to drop a bombshell. She went over all their possible reactions in her mind; joy, disbelief, sadness, disappointment to name but a few. It wasn't as if she needed her parents to raise this baby, she was financially stable and could support the baby. But still she needed her parent's approval, she hated feeling like she'd disappointed them in some way.

The need for approval started with Alison, being friends with her meant constantly being on edge waiting for the nod confirming that they'd done enough for that day, to remain her friend. That need for approval then extended into all aspects of her life. She started trying harder in school. Doing more chores around the house, never breaking her curfew. But all that changed when she met Ezra. For the first time in a long time she threw caution to the wind and let herself be rebellious. For the most part she enjoyed it, it was liberating not having to answer to answer to anyone. But as their relationship became harder to hide and the thought of telling her parents loomed on the horizon, Aria began to feel her veins turn cold at the thought of the looks of disappointment she was sure to receive.

Ezra walked out of the bathroom, a towel slung low around his waist. She looked up when she heard him enter the room. Her breath hitched, it still amazed her how beautiful he was. He sat down next to her on the bed, sensing her anxiety.

"What's wrong?" He asked rubbing small circles on her back.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just thinking maybe today we should go speak to my parents? You know tell them I'm back in rosewood, tell them we're living together, tell them-"

"About the baby." He finished for her. "Whatever you want to do I'll be right there with you."

He gave her a gentle kiss and got up, to get dressed. Aria stayed frozen on the bed, just watching him. She was so in love with him it hurt sometimes, he was her rock, he kept her grounded and gave her the confidence to follow her dreams and be the best person she could be. She knew that whatever happened today she would get through it, because he would be standing beside her. But that didn't lessen the fear of returning to her childhood home.

She realised she'd zoned out when Ezra trapped her on the shoulder all dressed and ready to leave. She stood up and took his hand as they headed for the door.

As they pulled into the Montgomery drive way Aria's stomached turned. She looked over at Ezra and found he was already looking at her. He looked relatively calm but she could tell that under the surface his nerves were threatening to spill over. She closed her eyes to compose herself and she was suddenly transported back in time. She was seventeen again and about to tell her parents that she was in love with Ezra. She shuddered at the memory of that day, she could only hope that today would not end with Ezra being punched in the face again. She leaned over to caress his face, tenderly placing her thumb on the cut on his lip. He reached up and placed his hand over hers.

"You thinking about the last time we did this?" He asked, reading her mind.

"Yeah, hopefully this time it'll turn out better."

"Hopefully I don't get punched."

Aria laughed, "You've been hit quite a few times haven't you? Maybe you just have one of those faces?"

Ezra clutched a hand to his chest in mock hurt, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have a very attractive face so people feel the need to hit you?" Aria said, but it came out as more of a question.

"Nice save Montgomery." He said leaning in for a quick kiss. "Are you sure you're up to this you look a little pale."

"I'm fine, just a little queasy is all." She said hopping out of the car before she lost her nerve and told Ezra to drive back home.

She looked behind her to check that Ezra was following and made her way up the porch. She rang the bell which seemed foreign to her as she was so used to just letting herself in. She took a step back and took Ezra's hand. A figure began to emerge from behind the opaque glass. The door swung open frustratingly slowly, to revel a shocked and very confused Ella. Aria let out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding in at the sight of her mother.

"Aria?" Ella said opening her arms out for a hug.

"Hi mom." Aria said stepping into her mother's embrace.

"What in god's name is Ezra doing here?" Ella whispered quickly.

Aria just pulled away giving her a tight smile and a little shrug, something she used to do when she was upset but didn't want to talk about whatever it was in front of people. It was a little way of letting her mother know she would be getting an answer, just not right now.

"Well, come in you two." She said ushering them inside and taking their coats.

"I was just making dinner; would you like to join us tonight?" Ella asked and the couple nodded enthusiastically.

"Well make yourselves comfortable I'll just be in the kitchen." She said, walking out the room backwards, not being able to take her eyes off the strange sight of her daughter and Ezra together again.

Ella almost stumbled as she staggered backwards into the kitchen. Never in a million years did she think she'd see her daughter with Ezra again, and never in a million years did she think she'd be happy about it. She liked Liam, she did, but she never saw a spark between him and Aria like she did between Aria and Ezra. She was desperate to know what's going on between them, but she knew better than to push an answer out of her, Aria would tell when she was ready.

Having said that, they might not even be together again she thought. They could just be friends? But she could've sworn she saw them holding hands when she opened the door?

Although a part of her would never forgive Ezra for betraying her trust, she did like him and it was obvious how happy he made Aria, and that's all she really cared about when all was said and done.

However, as she began preparing the dinner, coincidentally Aria's favourite, the deep, contented feeling she'd got from seeing the smile on Aria's face, began to dissipate. Soon Byron would be home and there was no telling how he would react to Ezra being back. Although she had warmed to Ezra, it didn't look like Byron ever would. This situation scared her; she had a strange premonition that Ezra would be sticking around for the long haul and she desperately wanted her family to get along. They'd been torn apart so many times, it was like they were a broken vase being held together by glue, and she feared that the glue wouldn't stay sticky for much longer.

She found herself lost in her thoughts, only faintly registering her daughter's melodic laughter from the living room. It was nice to hear Aria laugh like that, she only hoped Byron's reaction would not diminish her daughter's happiness. She'd become so lost in her thoughts in fact that she'd slipped while cutting a tomato and put a tiny slice in her finger. She swore under her breath as she ran cold water over the wound, why did the smallest cuts always hurt the most? Her finger continued to throb as she stuck on a plaster, but suddenly the pain was overtaken by fear. She took a deep breath as she heard a key in the lock of the door and made her way out to greet and possibly calm down her husband.

Ezra and Aria looked at each other and breathed a sigh of relief. Byron wasn't home yet and that gave them more time to try and get Ella on their side

Aria felt odd being back in the house she used to think of as home. Nothing had changed. The furniture, the pictures the wallpaper it was all exactly the same. She ran a finger across the sideboard as she looked at the pictures that cluttered the wall. She felt Ezra's presence beside her and was suddenly very self-conscious about him seeing all these pictures of her as a child.

Over the years she had seen many pictures of him when he was little. There'd always been pictures of Ezra and Wesley scattered around his apartment and albums stacked on the shelves. But given their circumstances he'd never been around her home to see her childhood pictures adorning the walls. She watched him as he smiled at all the pictures, finding one where a little Aria had a tiny Mike in a headlock particularly amusing. He turned and caught her staring at him.

"What?" He asked bemused.

"Nothing." She smiled reaching out to run her hands through his hair.

"Careful," He said slowly, "Your mom's only in the other room."

Aria sighed, "I think she knows somethings up, speaking of which, when do you want to tell them," She paused lowering her voice, "about peanut?"

"After dinner, give us a little time to warm them up to the idea of us before we drop the baby on them, metaphorically of course."

"Good Idea." She said leaning up to give him a kiss, only to abruptly turn away at the sound of the door opening.

"Ella, who's car is that I didn't know we were…" Byron trailed off when he noticed Aria and Ezra.

"Hi dad." Aria said meekly, not sure how to approach him. It had been a while since they'd last seen each other and she could feel the anger that was radiating from him, at seeing Ezra in his front room.

"Aria." He said curtly his eyes ablaze with emotions she couldn't untangle. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you," She said cautiously stepping forward, "How're you?"

"I've been better." He sniffed ignoring Aria's attempt for a hug.

Sensing the uncomfortable situation, Ella quickly got to work diffusing.

"Well dinner is almost ready so why don't we all move to the dining room and you can tell us why you're here."

"I'll help you set the table." Ezra offered following her out of the room, he may be a grown man, but Byron still scared him half to death. Aria sent daggers his way, she could see straight through his kind offer. She could feel her father's steely eyes on her and she had to resist the urge to rest her hands on her stomach, a nervous habit she'd picked up recently. Slowly, they walked into the dining room and sat down opposite each other. Aria could feel the queasiness returning, but she was unsure whether it was due to her nerves or the baby.

"You seem nervous." Byron said, stating the obvious.

"I'm fine." Aria lied, "Just tired is all."

Byron eyed her suspiciously until Ella and Ezra brought out the plates, causing Byron to turn his glare back to Ezra. They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, just the sounds of cutlery scraping on plates filling the room.

The stilted silence was beginning to make Aria panic, she felt hot and sick and like the walls were closing in on her. She couldn't take it any longer.

"Ezra and I are in a relationship again." Aria blurted out, causing her father to choke on his mouthful of pasta. Ella slapped him hard on the back and handed him some water. Ezra gave her a 'what the hell?' look but grabbed her hand under the table in a show of support.

"How, when, what, why?" Byron spluttered, although he'd guessed as much hearing Aria say it was still a huge shock.

"Well the publishing firm I worked for is the same firm that published Ezra's book and so I was put in charge of getting the chapters for his second book and when we saw each other again it was like nothing had changed, like the past five years never even happened."

"Wait what do you mean the publishing firm you worked for?" Ella asked worriedly.

Aria and Ezra looked at each other uncomfortably, remembering the showdown that had taken place only a few days ago.

"There was an incident, I resigned a few days ago." Aria said hoping they'd drop it.

"What kind of incident?" Asked her father.

"There may have been a fight, at an important book launch party." Aria said, not being able to meet her father's eyes.

Ella and Byron looked between Aria and Ezra, stopping on Ezra when they both noticed the cut on his lip.

"Oh Aria you didn't?" Ella said quietly putting two and two together. "How long did it go on before you told him?"

"Three months."

"And Liam didn't suspect anything?"

"Not until he found out."

"You didn't even tell him?"

"I was going to, but it was hard we worked in the same place I was waiting until I was going to hand in my notice, but the fight happened before I could do that."

"Well what's your plan now, how are you going to support yourself?" Asked an agitated Byron.

"Well I'm moving in with Ezra, so I'm coming back to Rosewood and I want to pursue my photography." Aria said confidently, it was the only question they'd asked that she already had an answer for.

Ella looked pleased that Aria was pursuing her dreams and trying to do something that makes her happy, but Byron looked sceptical. Aria had had a promising career in the big city and now she was moving back to her hometown to be with her ex-boyfriend, that didn't sit well with him.

"I can't believe your throwing your life away for him again!" Byron yelled, "You almost didn't go to college because you wanted to be with him and now you've lost a job at a prestigious publishing firm because of him."

Aria felt like she'd been stabbed straight through the heart at his words. If he thought this just from them being together, what would he think when he found out she was pregnant? The walls were closing in on her again, the meal that she once loved tasted sour in her mouth. Her stomach turned and she couldn't keep it down this time. Abruptly she stood up and sprinted up the stairs to the ensuite bathroom off her bedroom, emptying the contents of her stomach.

Ella and Byron turned to Ezra their faces a picture of shock and concern.

"Would this be a bad time to mention we're pregnant?" He asked rhetorically before sprinting after Aria. Leaving a stunned Ella and Byron to process the information.

"Hey it's okay." Ezra soothed, knelling down to hold back her hair.

"What did you tell them?" She asked sitting back on the cold tile floor.

"The truth."

"How'd they take it?"

"I don't know I left before they could ask any questions."

"Coward." Aria chuckled resting her head on his shoulder.

Slowly she stood up, she took a few deep breaths, a swig of mouth wash and took Ezra's hand. They descended the stairs and found that Ella and Byron had moved from the dining room to the lounge and they were sitting in the exact same position they were seven years ago when they first found out about Aria and Ezra. The couple stood in front of them like they did all those years ago, their hands intertwined, anchored to each other. She felt the nausea returning when she saw the disappointment in her mother's eyes.

"How could you be so careless; how could you make such a big mistake?" Byron yelled. "You're throwing your life away!"

"Dad I'm twenty-three, we're financially stable, this may have been an unplanned pregnancy but they're by no means a mistake, how dare you call your grandchild a mistake?" Aria countered.

Byron decided to ignore her judgement, "Well when are you getting married? You have to get married."

"Byron!" Ella yelled, "It's 2015 not 1955!"

"But what will people think?" Byron hissed.

"They'll think that we're two people very much in love, starting a family together." Ezra seethed tired of Byron talking about Aria like it was all her fault, after all it takes two to tango, "And so what if they don't think that, you didn't care what people thought when you had an affair."

Byron stood up and Ezra instinctively pushed Aria behind him. He could feel her clutching onto the fabric of his shirt. Byron took a step forward closing in.

"Get out of my house." Byron spat.

Aria began to cry; this wasn't how she had wanted or even expected this scene to play out. Ezra gripped her hand tightly and led her towards the front door. Ella handed them their coats and whispered,

"I'll come see you tomorrow, we can talk this through without your father."

Aria nodded, wiping the tears that were refusing to stop falling, away. Ezra thanked Ella for a lovely meal and helped Aria into the car.

The ride home was silent apart from an occasional sniffle from Aria. When they eventually arrived back at 3B all Aria wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for the foreseeable future. Ezra opened the door and held it for her to go through, she bent down momentarily and picked up the post. She flicked through the envelopes of bills and advertising until she reached an envelope with an all too familiar scrawl. Shakily, she opened the letter. Her eyes roamed over the words, she let out a small whimper, which turned into body shaking sob. Quick as a flash Ezra was by hr side, pulling her close and gently tearing the letter away from her tight grip.

"Aria, Aria breathe, what is it?"

"The letter," Aria stuttered, "The letter.

Ezra unrumpled the letter, and then promptly crumpled it again hurling it at the wall when he'd read the poisoned words. Aria sobbed into his chest, this really wasn't their day.

"It's going to be okay." He soothed rubbing her back, but for the first time he wasn't sure if he believed it would be.

The letter lay in a crumpled ball on the floor long after they'd gone to bed, and it stayed there all morning taunting them. Eventually Aria plucked up the courage and retrieved the letter so they could figure out their next move. She smoothed it out, still not quite believing the words on the page.

$50,000 dollars in my account or I tell how you and Mr Fitz really met.

-Liam.

 **I hope that was enjoyable for you, it's like one of the longest chapters I've ever written I think!**  
 **Please leave a review so I know what you're thinking of the story, I really appreciate all of your kind words and support :)**


End file.
